Helpless and Hopeless
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: Sequel to TSOE. The time has come that Aadi's dreams have officially controlled her mistrust of Nigel. As the tension grows, not only will Abina discover her own affairs, but Nigel will have to deal with the stress of enemies returning to avoid turning into a vicious being- thus proving his daughter's dreams to be true...
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Ahead

**A/N: Okay. This story is going to be different. It's thoroughly planned out. Oh, and I have an error on my part! I'm so sorry, but I miscalculated Nigel's accent. I thought it was Britain, but it's actually Australian… I'll try to make that more noticeable in his speech… Sorry! Also, Jay is based heavily off of Jayfeather from Warriors. So… I give you… *drum roll* SUMMER DREAMS, OR NIGHTMARES!**

Chapter One: Trouble Ahead

Aadi gave a heavy moan as Nigel gently rubbed her distended belly. "Papa, I don't feel so good." She whimpered, struggling away from his massages. The sulphur crested cockatoo softly nudged her with his beak, and then tickled her round belly with an ivory flight feather. "Daddy… I don't feel good…" she feebly protested again, her eyes fluttering with illness.

Nigel gave a gentle chuckle, cradling the little cockatoo hatchling in his wings. "And this, baby girl," he alleged, "is why you don't pay any mind to Pedro. The lad is an idiot from all rationales." Aadi gave a weak groan and buried her head into his chest. The ivory bird resumed to stroking her little swollen belly. Pedro had been formerly encouraging her to stuff herself with mangoes, and had paid the price by Nigel's vehement wrath. Now the cockatoo was left with cleaning up his mess, caressing her in their widow tree, watching for signs that could possibly indicate illness.

Wonderful.

Of course, Nigel would do whatever he could to assist his baby girl. Aadi was little by little learning _not_ to trust Pedro when he was being stupid, and it was up to the cockatoo hatchling's father to make sure she was on the right path. It doesn't help that the overweight cardinal persuaded Aadi to join their gourmet contest, with Nico. Nigel had hoped that the canary would know better, but to no avail. He was only Abina's age; that kind of adolescent is bound to do something vacuous. And now, here the snowy dame was, gently soothing his irrationalized child.

Aadi released a strangled whimper, cringing as her belly flopped. Gosh, how Nigel hated this. His hatred became a passion; he detested watching his chick suffer, especially when a tempest was brewing in the grey heavens above. A flash of Caribbean blue caught his maple eyes, and the cockatoo turned his head to the gnarled hole of the tree. There, a blue macaw female dropped in, her eyes simmering with concern. "Is she all right?" A look of irritation crossed Nigel's complexion. It was as if she not only extracted her reliance from him, but acted as if Aadi was her child, not his.

"Of course." He grumbled, tilting his baby so that she was snuggled in a flurry of ivory white feathers. Jewel gazed at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Are you negative?"

"No."

"…. Are you double-sure?"

"Aye. Jewel, lass- I'm fine! Perhaps it hadn't crossed your mind, but I'm quite capable of dealing with my child." Nigel scoffed, rolling his eccentric brown eyes. She sighed, scuffling the nest with her talons.

"Look, I'm sorry, Nigel. It's just that—that—Blu took the kids to Linda's sanctuary because he had to look for this book. So I'm alone and it's in a mother's instinct to care for something…" The cockatoo was unfazed by the sentence.

"Really, now? Was the book identified, 'Why Do You Burst into My Home without Permission'?"

Jewel growled. "No. It was called, 'Because I Can and Always Will'."

"Aye. Didn't the author generate a sequel called, 'You'll Have Feathers Taken out by Those Evil Toucan Chicks Next Time'?"

The blue macaw huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, and then he made it a trio when he created, 'In Your Dreams, Bird Murderer'."

Nigel narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and then he made a new succession entitled, 'My God, You Are So Pessimistic'.

"That's right! He also added on to that with a book called, 'At Least I'm Better than You Were'."

A new voice interrupted. "Was the creature that made the book-thing called, 'DADDY, HELP? MY BELLY HURTS!'?" Aadi feebly reached up and lightly touched Nigel's face. His eyes softened when the realization hit him; he had forgotten to massage her tummy during his… 'concurrence' with Jewel. Without vacillating, the papa gently reached down and stroked the aching belly. Aadi shrank while the agony was relieved, and relaxed against him. The sulphur crested cockatoo lay back against the wall of the hollow, shifting Aadi onto his chest, being sure to have her belly facing upwards so he could continue to soothe her pain.

It was when Aadi gave a loud yawn that Nigel slowly extracted his wing. Rain pelted down from the heavens by this time, and Jewel ushered herself back into her own hollow to curl up as she awaited the return of her family unit. It was then, as the water splattered the forest floor and the lightning streaked across the sky, that Aadi made a trembling, loud grumble from the back of her throat. She was not purring, nor was she growling. It was a noise of being petrified. Of fear.

She let out a terrified squeal as thunder boomed overhead, cracking above the darkening haze. Nigel jumped with surprise, and held her tighter. "Hush, now, babe. Shhh… Don't say a word… Calm down… it's all going to be tolerable, you'll see…" Thunder threatened to cuff her hearing. Aadi shrieked again and dug herself as far as she could into Nigel's wings. Softly, he drew his wings around her and stroked her head quills. "Hush now, baby girl. It's all going to be rational, shortly. Just push it from your little juvenile mind for now."

Whimpering a little, the hatchling cuddled into him for protection. Nigel curled up on his flank and drew her towards his chest, and she complied with a feeble chirrup of her throat. As the little bundle of baby-soft plumes fondled underneath his wings, leaning against his belly as Aadi clambered through to get comfortable, the Papa sighed. He had been hoping that her phobias would fade with time, but it appeared that time was not an option. But, he knew with a relieved expression, all the danger that lurked in the shadows before was gone, and nothing was going to replace it… All the trouble was gone…

Amid the loud cracking of thunder and the hazardous flashes of white in the sky, he managed to slip into a dreamless sleep. Aadi was shivering in spite the cold, but also could administer the task at hand. The family of two slumbered, unaware of what the future held…

Little did Nigel know, the future held much more than he could have ever predicted…


	2. Chapter 2: WHY U NO ALLOW?

Chapter Two: "WHY U NO ALLOW?"

Days passed rather eventfully. Silent rain pattered the ground with soft sprinkles, staining the rich soil a deep, wet brown. However, in these dull, hazardous few weeks, many plants hit a growth spurt, thriving in the blessed rain. This included the ones who could move, see, scent, fly, and sustain quills… Abina sniffed to herself, shivering with the newly determined bitter cold. Oceanic water sizzled from the heavens, turning the atmosphere from its usual sunny climate to a dark, wet world. Had she went out early to fetch a mango or two, she might've caught herself a cold. But instead she lay, snuggled comfortably against Silviene, hiding safely from the grim environment of the world.

The white tailed eagle let out a sigh of melancholy, picturing the clouds that were once a hazy white. Recalling the sunlight that beamed from the heavens and into the blissful, melodious jungle below, Abina turned from her restful position and glanced with her divine blue eyes in her siblings sleeping direction. She exhaled noisily once more, supposing that he could sleep through just about anything, even thunder or lightning. Somehow, in someway, it made her irritated. But perhaps that was simply the weather that was getting to her.

She shrank visibly, recalling the former events that had occurred just yesterday. Another eagle had been staring at her seductively, winking when Abina looked his way. Had she been an outgoing female, she would have waltzed up to him and slapped him hard across the face, but instead blushed furiously and looked away, hunting her luscious floristic surroundings for Silviene. Abruptly, he appeared by her side, coiling a wing around her and pretending to be her mate. His crimson red eyes flicked with exasperation when the steppe eagle scowled and turned away. Abina felt her heart lift in easement. _Thank goodness… _she breathed, her tightened throat relaxing. A wing rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, and Abina had glanced up with her astute sapphire irises to meet Silviene's ruby.

Much, much more occurred in the past week. She had been flying, groping for a bit of sunlight, when cries of pain and begs for assistance sounded.

"_No! Please! Stop it!" Silviene's voice was weak and pleading, almost as if he had surrendered to someone who was attempting to hammer him to death. Abina's heart was in her throat. What was happening? Who was assailing her beloved brother? Why would they attack him? She catapulted down, the wind whistling as the white tailed female dived gracefully to ground level to see a treacherous sight._

_Her cherished family, her _only_ family, was beaten and bruised. Blood dripped from every single wound that scored into his skin. Dirt was scattered into the elicits to attempt an infection. Rage flooded her entire being. Who would have dared come to harm her brother? Her eyes saw nothing but the broken sight of Silviene until her brilliant Caribbean flew around the hollowed space of the jungle. A large, colourful parakeet from the range of blue to purple was glaring harshly at the miserable shape of the beaten eagle… and then his big, emerald eyes caught sight of her. They were blank and nonchalant when his malevolent voice muttered, "Can I help you?" Abina could not believe how casual his interrogate was._

"_Yeah, you can help me. You can help me by explaining HOW IN HEAVEN'S NAME HE GOT IN THAT STATE!" She screeched, shoving him into the trunk of a tree and pinning him with her powerful talons. The parrot smirked and rolled his eyes._

"_Look, pretty thing-" he was unable to finish his sentence when Abina's burly grip around his throat tightened immensely. His olive eyes flared in alarm. "Okay, okay! I recognized the guy that smuggled us, or at least tried, okay? He deserved that beating!" his tone was somewhat victorious and proud, as if he had just committed a stand for all birds that had nearly been smuggled the day that the plane crashed. Anger was pulsing deep in her veins. Abina forced herself to release his gullet and instead watched him like a hawk._

_The parrot scrambled to his talons, rubbing his throat in a protective manner. Then a sly grin slid onto his face. "What? Too weak to handle my charms-" _

_**BAM**!_

_Abina had watched furiously as the arrogant eagle stared at her in shock, before falling backwards as the impact settled in. "Ow! You got my fricken' beak!" snorting in exaggeration, he sat up and rubbed it vehemently. "Gosh, lady! What's yer problem?" Abina raised her balled wing and he winced. "All right, all right. No need for another blow, okay? I'm going." Satisfied with the results, the female eagle watched as he absconded into the heavens. Then she glanced back at Silviene, running towards him._

"_Silvy!" she cried, tears dripping from her big blue eyes. "Are you all right?" the only weak response she received was a moan of anguish. Her salty tears splattered his face as she gripped it, pulling him to her with force. Abina then embraced him tightly, lifting him into the air, coiling a wing around his shoulders. Then they both limped their way home. _

Abina had not realized she had been crying at the awful memory until a gentle wing rubbed her back in small, soothing circles. Glimpsing up with round, sparkling eyes, red met her own. "Hey, 'Bina. Good morning." Silviene greeted softly, giving her a gentle nuzzle with his beak. She returned the movement and leaned her head against his shoulder in concern. Was he still all right? Although she had had Blu bandage him up, Silviene still showed signs pain in his stiff motivations. The female eagle had consulted Nigel, who acted somewhat as a councillor towards her, but he had elucidated that anguish was a symbol showing flamboyancy. In other words, it meant he was still alive and well.

Abina was positive that if Silviene continued to work at it, his pain would abate. "Morning, Silvy." She muttered in reply, eyes lowered to the nest beneath them. He gave a look, one that interrogated her mood, or capricious. The white tailed eagle shrugged. "Horrid weather," elucidated Abina. "It's affecting my temper…" then she sighed. "How are we going to tackle this day, Silviene? Another is going to attack us, or another is going to throw their mockeries at us, or another is going to-" she was interposed with Silviene gently pressed a plume against her beak.

"Stop worrying, you little nitwit." He teased, his complexion facetious. He nudged the side of her head with his beak and then rested his own on her cranium. "Look. Fitting into society as a sane being is…. Different," he decided, "but I'm pretty sure we'll make it through. After all… isn't that what we've done our whole lives?" Abina felt tears swim in her navy eyes. Silviene was accurate on all accounts. The death of their parents… the loss of their home… the adventures they were forced through… all three siblings, even Sagar, had felt anguish for each of these miserable events. But they pushed on through, and made it. They made it through life's hard occurrences, and accomplished pride…

"… I miss Mommy." She whispered finally. "And Daddy. And Samth. Why, Silvy? Why did they have to die?" Sympathetically, her brother embraced her and rubbed her back.

"Sometimes…." He began, "life has a way of making things work. If they hadn't died, would we have escaped? No. We would have all died. It was a sacrifice." Abina curled her beak back. That was vacuous thinking, but it also made sense… in a cruel kind of way.

"Stupid." Scoffed the eagle. Silviene shrugged.

"Well, that's how life works."

"Well, then, life is stupid!" Abina leaped to her talons, extending her wings to their limits. Then she glanced at Silviene, who, too, rose to his feet. She blinked her eyes at him. "Let's go get something to eat. Maybe we'll figure a little something out. For both of us." Complying, both of them greeted the world head-on, bolting through the damp air of the jungle. "Race you!" cried Abina, claws outstretched towards a juicy mango. Silviene smirked.

"GET READY TO BE PWNED!" The eagle victoriously shot back, his beak growing closer with each beat of his wings. Silviene administered to yank the fruit from its root, but the rapid speed of his flight caused him to be incapable of stopping…

…and landing into Lake Juma.

Water splattered everywhere as the male white tailed eagle emerged to the water's surface, a sour expression embedded on his face, now clutching a thoroughly soaked piece of fruit. Abina laughed and landed at the edge of the lake, watching as her brother waded to shore.

"Get ready to be pwned, eh? More like, get ready to be wet!" She crowed, crossing her wings in a facetious manner. The drenched eagle glowered at her angrily. Then, as an idea slunk into his mind, Silviene lowered in the water, with only a tuft of his crest-like feathers sticking up through the rippling surface. Abina stared at him suspiciously, but then recognized the tune all too well…

"Dun dun…. _Dun dun_… dun dun dun _dun dun dun_…. DUN DUN DUUHN!" Silviene lurched forwards, grasping Abina in his wings, and then…

**SPLOOSH!**

Abina yelped as the cold water touched her skin, and then glared at a laughing eagle. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled, giving a ferocious splash of her wings, thoroughly dampening his feathers in a further manner. Silviene squeaked and jumped back in the water, before smiling slyly and splashing her back. "Hey! No fair!" grumbled the female, launching herself at him and pinning him into the water. But then she received a rather hefty surprise as his cheeks enlarged with cool water, and spewed into her sky blue eyes. "GGGAAAAH!" Releasing him, Abina gave Silviene a smack on his beak. "WHY U NO NICE?" she wailed, colloquial speech clearly written into her tone. The male eagle pushed himself to his talons, smirking.

"Why u no has comedy?" he mimicked, crossing his chocolaty brown wings. Abina huffed, fluffing out her feathers.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE A HORRID SENSE OF HUMOUR!"

"So she says." Silviene noted sarcastically. "Fine. Next time, I'll put mango juice all over your face as you sleep. Maybe that'll be funny… SAY! I've got a _dripping wet_ mango right here!" Abina took a pace back as he drew a wing from behind his back, revealing his prize.

"DON'T' YOU DA-" Silviene's wing smashed into her mouth, making her intimidation a moment too soon. Giving a gurgle of disgust, she leaped away, spitting the grimy, watery taste of rotting mango from her mouth. Rubbing her tongue with a russet wing a couple of times, Abina finally looked up to see Silviene laughing as hard as he could, rolling all over in the water. "Stupid jerk." She mumbled, splashing her beak with lake water. Until she was clean, she decided, she would avenge her face.

"Whew! That was fun!" Silviene cried merrily, watching as Abina's failure for revenge backfired. Her body was now drenched with the sticky fluid of mango juice. Curling her beak in disgust, the female eagle sank into the water, bathing herself until the adhesive solution was cleansed from her body. Then she shot Silviene a glare.

"Gosh. You really have no idea how much I hate you right now." She hissed, wading to the shore of the lake, where her brother awaited her. Abina's sapphire eyes were kindled with fury. "You're so mean." Silviene smirked, crimson red eyes gleaming in the sunlight of the jungle…. Wait, sunlight? So it is! The sun had, finally, peeped out from behind those dense clouds, beaming brilliant rays of golden luminosity down through the thick branches of the trees. Abina released a gasp of astonishment. "Silvy, look up!" she exclaimed, joy staining every tune of her vociferation. Her sibling complied.

His ruby red eyes flew open in shock and bliss. "The sun!" he breathed, enthralled by the beauty sparks that the sun sent everywhere. The dark, olive green leaves that blocked the jungle from lavishly sunbeams lit to a divine shade of lime green. The forest floor was splattered with pure, marigold yellow stains, tepidness flooding through each of these spots. Abina closed her eyes, taking in the warmth that now flooded her being. Silviene replicated the movement, crimson red irises softly being concealed by his eyelids.

At last, everything was bright and beautiful, the way things were supposed to be. The sun, the moon, the land and water- the lot. And so they stood, clouded by such beauty, so deep into their own reveries that they failed to notice the bundle of bright yellow plumes emerging from the ferns. "Yo birds. Where you been hidin' yourselves?" Abina blinked open her eyes in surprise. Nico was sitting in a patch of sunlight, his big brown eyes lit up in the luminosity. "I mean, no one's been seein' too much of you two lately." Abina lowered her head.

"Well… that's because society is being cruel to us." She answered, rubbing her eyes in distress. "I keep trying to brighten up, but to no avail! Everyone thinks Silviene is a monster, and they think I'm a little sidekick or whatnot. It's absolute crap. I just want to fit in, that's all. But…" Nico gave her a look full of pity.

"Mm. Don't you worry nothing, baby bird. I've got an idea…." Abina's eyes rose. "Maybe you can come to the Branch. It's a place to have fun, and samba! To dance and meet new individuals and enjoy yourself. Unless, of course, you ain't party birds… that would change a couple of things. We'd have to warn the group that you're shybirds. Shybirds get off easy when it comes to introducing themselves…. So what do you say? Are you up for it?" exchanging an uncertain glance with her brother, the female eagle shrugged her shoulders vaguely.

"Well… I dunno… I'd say we're more than shybirds. We're scared to even talk, for fear of someone distinguishing our shapes or voices. If the whole club turned against us, I'm sure that some sort of fight would break out…. And I don't want to cause a fight where it's possibly to hurt someone…" Nico laughed at this and rolled his russet eyes.

"Ah, hot wing. You wouldn't believe all the things that the Branch has been through. Besides; anyone who's a friend of Nico is a friend of the Branch! We'll all be willing to accept you guys… not to mention…" with a shrug of his eyebrows, "… a possible girlfriend and boyfriend." Abina gave a furious blush and shook her head vehemently. She was still unsteady about the event that had taken place in the forest not too long ago, and that made her certain that she was in no position to have a mate. "After all, we fought for Blu and Jewel against a team of marmosets. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to hold the nearly-smuggled birds off." With an assuring glance at a nervous Silviene, Nico flashed him a smile. "Don't you worry nothin', guys. Think about it, all right? There's no need to hide in the dark when there's light on the other side."

Silviene cast a side glance to his little sister. "Well… it's worth a shot… it we don't like it, we don't have to go back." He had a point, Abina conceded. If they did not appreciate their techno samba, or enjoy the presence of the others, they could simply return to their dwelling. She gave him a brave smile, and then looked at Nico, who managed a warm grin on his sunny face.

"Yeah." She said, heart racing. "Let's… let's give it a try."

**A/N: All right…. This is where the REAL fun begins!**


	3. Chapter 3: KO or CO?

Chapter Three: K.O. or C.O.?

"Up! Up!" Aadi cried, placing her stubby wings on Nigel's belly. Then she hopped. "I want up! Please?" The sulphur crested cockatoo blinked at the gossamer bundle of plumes begging to be lifted into the air. His maple eyes danced along with her small, playful movements. "Up! Uuuuuup!" the chick continued to wail, gradually slowing her motivations and sleepily rubbing her head into his plush abdomen. Meanwhile, Nigel gave her a brief stare of uncertainty, and then glanced up through the foliage of the jungle. Then a sigh escaped his throat, and he scooped her up into his wings.

But as he did so, Aadi was already falling into her own little slumber. He gently aroused her by bouncing his body, making the hatchling cockatoo lightly kindle once again. She conked her head into his chest, giving short, shallow breaths to indicate her consciousness. Nigel gazed down at the sleepy dame. He had told her to calm down; in the morning, it always made her blissful to wake to see her Papa. It warmed his heart, conceded the cockatoo, but really, it did nothing but cause mischief. Like bouncing all over the hollow… exhaling noisily, Nigel rubbed her back in small circles.

"Come now. Let's acquire fruit for our banquet, prior to when we map out our day, mmm?" whispering softly, he walked impetuously through the ferns of the thick jungle. Aadi curled up in his wings as the ivory bird did so, her eyes slowly drooping shut. He had to bounce her again to awaken her. Nigel's big russet eyes flew around the clearing he had formerly walked himself into. Shrouded by trees, it was blocked off by most sunlight. Ferns arched high in the air above him, casting a small shadow upon the two. However, a bush nearing the edge of the clearing administered victuals such as plump, blue-violet berries. Blue berries. "Aadi…"

The hatchling yawned and peeled open her eyes. Then, as she blinked up at him with big, marigold irises, Nigel gently nudged her beak with his own. "Look over there, my sugarplum." He instructed softly, carrying her closer to the bundle of thick, waxy leaves. As the spherical, sweet fruit caught her eye, they flew wide with enthusiasm. "That's right. I established you something exceptional. I highly doubt that you've tasted these before." At Nigel's gentle tone, her eyes expanded.

"Reeeeaaaally? I wanna try some! I wanna try!" instantaneously, the chick leaped from his wings and excitably clambered over to the fruit. She jumped up high in the air, grasped one, and plopped it into her mouth without hesitation. Nigel shook his head with an exaggerated smile. He loved her, that much was true- but she needed to be more…. vigilant. She could have been poisoned, if they were not blue berries…

When her beak came into contact with the juicy sphere, her eyes lit up like two small suns. "DADDY IT'S SOOOOOOO GOOD!" Her words were like a large blur mashed together. The chick hopped around, squealing with delight. Nigel's heart melted at the sight. Never, in his entire time knowing her, had he seen her so happy. She zipped across the clearing, laughing in pure joy. "THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT I HAVE EVER TASTED!" Aadi whizzed around him in joyous circles, her eyes wide with enthusiasm. "Can I have some more? Can I? Can I PLEEEEEAAAASSEEE?" Nigel blinked at her, before a sinister grin slid smoothly onto his beak.

"You sure can, pretty bird… SUBSEQUENT TO TICKLE TIME!" and with that, the ivory cockatoo launched himself at her. Aadi shrieked in excitement and scuttled away, running around the clearing with her wings thrown out before her. She whistled by the berry bush, becoming sidetracked and plucking some ripe berries from the bush. Nigel snickered and came up from behind her; the hatchling stiffened when she felt his breath on her neck. Slowly, her head turned to meet two big bronze ones. Nigel grinned. "Run." He whispered eerily. With a squeal, she did just that.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Scampering across the concealed glade, she conked right into a tree. Nigel slid smoothly onto his belly, approaching the chick that lay dazed on the ground, and playfully hissed like a python. Aadi squeaked in shock. "Nooooo!" she moaned, burying her head into her wings. Nigel gently flicked her with a flight feather, propping himself on his wings, stomach still stroking the ground. His maple eyes shone amid the shadows. Aadi huffed and crawled underneath him, pressing her spine against the softness of his belly. Then he rolled on his back, grasping the chick into his wings, and hauling her up onto his chest. She splayed out and dug her scarlet red head into his upper body. "Mmm… no more tickles?" interrogated the formerly sugar-rushed hatchling. Nigel gave a drained shake of his head, resting his wings on his belly.

"Guess what." He whispered instead, his eyes floating to the arching olive leaves above. Aadi peered over at him curiously.

"What?"

This time, he looked up, and right into the depth of her beautiful golden eyes. Amorousness was clear in his own coffee brown. "I love you." Aadi gave him a bright and breezy smile, eyes set aglow.

"I love you too, Papa." The hatchling's eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey… how 'bout we make up a tune… one that only we share? It'll say…. 'If I can trust you, whistle for me.' No, wait. I've got a better idea. I could have one half of the tune that says that, and your half could say…" she leaned closer, the bridge of her tiny beak gently coming into contact with Nigel's. "Your half could say…." Aadi hesitated, looking down. "…" The sulphur crested cockatoo frowned. It was in a father's instinct to sense out the bothersome emotions of his chick, and he knew that it wasn't just because she wasn't always good with words… suddenly, her eyes gained some of their former sparkle, and she glanced back up at him. "Your half could say, 'You can trust me because I love you.'"

Relief flooded his chest. Then he chuckled. "Very, very true." He conceded. Her eyes shone with happiness. Nigel felt his beak grace a small, idyllic smile. "I love you more than the leading light beyond." He elucidated softly, enveloping her into the pliability of his wings. Aadi returned the embrace. But the snowy white cockatoo lightly broke it by murmuring. "How about we acquire that melody you were speaking as regards… hmmmm?" Aadi pulled away, beaming brilliantly. It sounded much like an astute theory.

So they worked until the sun was high on that single tune of love, a connection that they will always have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we gonna go next, Papa?" Aadi inquired, her eyes clearly trained up at him. Nigel blinked in a flabbergasted manner.

"Possibly, we could pay some old friends a visit." At 'old friends', Aadi let out a squeal of delight. She climbed up onto his shoulders, throwing her stubby little wings into the air, a somewhat victorious smile embedded on her beak. Nigel chuckled to himself and grumbled softly, his throat unleashing purrs. "Pah. Get off me, pretty birdie. You're too rambunctious today." At his gentle lecture, Aadi slid down. Then he grinned. "How about you provide _me_ with a piggy-back-ride on one occasion, hmmm? Perhaps you'll value what I go through everyday." Her eyes flew wide with dismay, and before he knew it, she was hugging the breath out of him.

"Ohpleasedon'tmakemecarryyou. I'llbemorecarefulfromnowon,Ipromise!" Aadi wailed, her wings coiled neatly around his belly. Nigel stared, taken aback by her response. Then a smile somehow worked its way to his beak, causing him to elucidate.

"Baby… I was repartee-ing you." He explained softly, running a wing down her head. She responded with a dumb bat of her eyes.

"Oh."

He chuckled, continuing to walk along the jungle's natural trail. "See what happens, pretty bird, when you comprehend a joke…" he said, curling his wings around Aadi's shoulders. The hatchling scowled in protest. It wasn't _her_ fault that she hardly ever understood grown-up jokes! "You'll see," Nigel continued, "that when the time comes, it'll be easier to understand. Trust me on that ordeal." His speech was cut off when a cry of "ATTAAAACK" was heard. His eyes flared in alarm. "Oh boy." He hissed to himself, grabbing Aadi in a hurry and ducking into a protective ball, with her in the center. She let out a squeak of alarm and confusion, but her unspoken questions were answered.

A sleek, glossy black shape flamboyantly bounced off of Nigel's back, pummelling into his skin. The cockatoo winced as Alex tore into his feathers, ripping them out, revealing bald patches of ugly skin. Cringing in anticipating agony for what he predicted subsequently to the situation at hand, Nigel curled tighter around his baby, for fear of her plumes being torn out viciously as well. He didn't want her to experience such pain… yet. She was, by far, younger than these little toucans. Much more exposed to anguish than they were. "Daddy, I'm scared." Aadi mumbled through a mouthful of his frosty white feathers. From his position, he was unable to soothe her.

"Hush now." Was all he choked out. The pain of the toucans tackling him was getting truly agonizing. Nigel grunted and tightened himself into a sphere, eyes squeezed shut. He hoped that they would stop soon, for he knew not for how much more he could take. However, he was thoroughly relieved when a voice broke through the shouts and squeals of laughter.

"Oi! OI! Get off of him!" Rafael lectured, hauling one of the fledglings off of Nigel. The cockatoo groaned as the pressure was relieved, but refused to move. He waited for the toco toucan to drag the rest off before he softly uncoiled, revealing his baby, who was trembling with her eyes wide. Rafael brushed his gossamer charcoal feathers and sighed. "Sorry, meu amigo…" his eyes expanded to their limits once he caught sight of Aadi. "Oh! You were defending her. Okay, that makes more sense." The sulphur crested cockatoo shrugged his ivory, plumed shoulders.

"Your offspring are, beyond doubt, immoral." He rumbled, maple eyes narrowing crossly. Rafael sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Well, what can I say? Eva was quite…. Eccentric herself, as a child. I suppose that's where Alex gets it. Somewhat…" both males shivered at the aspect of their feathers being torn out from their bodies. Then Rafael lent a wing to support Nigel. "So what brings you here, meu amigos? I heard that Pedro invited Aadi to their little gourmet contest. How did his scheme go?" Nigel wrinkled his beak, rolling his bronze eyes.

"Terribly. She overfed and ended with a bloated stomach." With a stare at the hatchling cuddling into his belly, he added, "Not a soul ought to be able to convict him… As a minimum, not when he's consumed something peculiar and then went all strange-hyper." His eyes somehow rounded at the prospect. "I suppose… that I'll converse with him… about being vacuous…" his beak curled into a snarl. "If he ever does something with the intention of a gourmet contest again, he'll have more than a conversation." Aadi shrank, putting both her wings onto her abdomen. Then she gently rubbed the back of her cranium into the smoothness of his flabby belly, rewarded with a gentle stroke of Nigel's flight feathers. They fingered her cheeks before swooping down and grabbing her scruff.

"Hey!" Aadi squeaked, eyes flaring crossly. She only ever enjoyed being scooped up by her scruff if she was specified a caution, that of which she had not been given. The hatchling snuffled to herself and ignored the mischievous look on her Papa's face, instead looking to the forestay floor below. Rafael chuckled.

"Hey, at least he's not eating you." With a wink at the now irritated cockatoo, Rafael murmured, "Omnivore and a cannibal… I wonder what that makes you. Omnibal? I like the sound of that. That's your new nickname, Nigel." The sulphur crested bird scowled. Aadi's fear only increased when his stomach vibrated in hunger- or digestion.

"Come off it, Rafael. She's acquiring agitation." The ivory bird lectured in reply. The toco toucan smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but a bird tackling him and pinning him to the ground cut him off. As his beak was dug into the rich soil, Nigel let out a startled chirrup and was, too, sat on. Aadi leaped out of the way and broke into a run, squealing in what could only be surprise and shock. She had no idea what was occurring, until she glanced behind her with a flick of her golden eyes to see a familiar toucan running after her. Alex!

"Oh no! Please! I don't wanna have my quills taken out!" she wailed, whizzing past a tree and circling it as fast as she could. Alex eventually caught up and hurled himself into her. However, the impact caused Aadi to fling right into the foliage, head slamming hard into the thick trunk. Then she gradually slipped down, exposed to Alex. Conversely, her eyes were closed… this made the other hatchling concerned.

Kneeling down, Alex prodded her gently. "C'mon, A.D. I was just kidding around. You don't have to play dead so I won't bite you." he elucidated. Her breaths were deep and relaxed. That meant she was asleep. Wasn't she? No… there was something different about this. Alex frowned. "A.D., Wake up. I'm not gonna hurtcha." Her eyes did not flicker. They were still, clouded with endless sleep. The little toucan's heart began to race.

Backing away, he scampered over to the squirming piles of his Papa and Uncle. "Get off! Get off, guys!" he keened, pulling Rafael to his feet- or at least, trying. "Papa! Papa! I was chasing Aadi- and then- looked like cheese- K.O. or somethin'- so YEAH!" The toucan stood before his son, baffled. Nigel rose to his feet and crossed his wings for the situation regarding his daughter.

"I presume that this has something to do with pulling out her feathers." The cockatoo pointed out, his eyes narrowing with displeasure. Alex gave him a nervous smile, nodding. Then Nigel respired heavily, glancing to Rafael. "Alright… let's perceive the damage inflicted…" Alex whizzed right over to the body of his friend, hopping up and down in panic. Though his nasty habit of tearing out quills was rather treacherous at times, he never anticipated the issue to go as extreme as this.

At the cause of himself, the fledgling sighed and buried his face into his wings as the sulphur crested cockatoo and Rafael made their way over. "Mmmm…" sighing, the slightly overweight bird kneeled down to Aadi's curled up position. "Wake up, sweetie… you just bumped your head, that's all…" in all his years, Rafael was astonished. Not only because Nigel was currently unafraid to show his affection, but because he had never heard his gruff voice so soft. Perhaps he should linger around the two next time.

"Clearly the impact has knocked her into an unconscious state. I'll take her home, and await her wakening…" Nigel trailed off, his maple eyes trained on the small, crumpled shape of his daughter. Slowly he bent down and gently snagged her scruff between his beak.

His snowy white wings flared open and then the sulphur crested cockatoo took to the skies, emerging from the velvety blue heavens and settling down into his nest. Curling around the small bundle, his flank snugly encircling her figure, Nigel stared at her intently. Like Alex had noticed, there was something off about the way she was sleeping. Perhaps it was his imagination, or it was his intuition, but she seemed… less flamboyant. It was as if there was invisible vines curling around her and dragging the poor hatchling into an endless slumber. _Well_, he thought, _I'll wait for her to rouse… it should be accurately by evening…_

But she never woke up.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting 'Dream Bird'

Chapter Four: Meeting "Dream Bird"

The moment she stepped into this melodic club, she knew it was going to be no regret.

Music pounded in her ears, summoning the rush and thrill Abina had never felt before. Her blood circulation was going wild with the samba that was playing; it was upbeat, flowing well with the thump of her heart. The drums sizzled as a vibration up and down her spine, and a cool feeling traveled through each of her limbs to prevent sweat. Her eyes danced with the many dames that threw their colourful wings into the air, swaying along with the thrum of music. And when her eyes finally fell upon the stage, astonishment took her breath away. Nico was just a striking glow of golden quills, his beak opened as his melodious voice broke into hymn. Abina had never heard such a divine, hip vociferation. And the song… it was beautiful, as well.

The white tailed eagle's shock and awe was showing quite clearly through the window to the soul: her big, sapphire eyes. They were wide with admiration as the little friendly canary that had assisted her just yesterday let his voice set free and die into the darkening night. It was so very beautiful.

Abina gave Silviene an astonished glance, which the older sibling shrugged his shoulders, eyes emotionless. However, the female eagle could intelligence the very same sensations threatening to consume him into the world of samba. The illumination lit up his blood red eyes, setting them aglow like a stunning fire to keep one warm. Silviene was enjoying it as much as she did. "Nico sounds amazing." She whispered, eyes mesmerized by the awesomeness of his proud Brazilian accent. He used it very well, to entwine into the soft laces of music. He and Pedro must have been the proud funders of the Branch.

Nico's big chocolate eyes found her own, and she watched in rapture as this amazing canary performed an astonishing chant.

"**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!**"

With a wing gesture, Nico beckoned Abina up onto the stage. The eagle blushed and timidly looked away, but a bright light shone upon her figure, showing no signs of escaping the situation. Someone lifted her up, and the next thing Abina knew, she was being carried throughout the crowd. After the blue-eyed eagle was hauled up onto the stage, Nico grinned from ear to ear. Then he twirled her, stretching out his free wing, swaying it with the beat.

"**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

**Ye, ye  
**

**Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on…**"

With a warning signal to Abina, the sunny canary stopped her twirls and grasped her wing in his own, striking it in the air, preparing to pump their fists.

"**Yeah!**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
**Saying AYO!**  
**Gotta let go!**  
**I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
**Saying AYO!**  
**Baby, let's go!**"

The female eagle laughed heartily and spun in a tango-like manner, forgetting everyone else occupying the room, as if it were just Nico giving her dance lessons. The canary swooped down and caught her, dipping Abina before straightening up and gripping both her wings tightly. From there on, Nico tilted his bottle cap and swung their wings from side to side, sliding their talons along the chrome silver cans.

"**'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!**"

At the last word, both the birds threw their wings in the air, imitating a bomb by spreading them out, stretching across the air above them.

"**I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the freak, came here to do, do, do, do**

**Ye, ye**

**Cause it goes on and on and on**  
**And it goes on and on and on**

**Yeah!**"

Abina took this advantage to entwine her voice with Nico's, creating a duet. She had gotten used to the lyric's pattern, and was convinced enough to perform in front of the dozens of dames that swung to the beat. And so her beak opened, unleashing the inner self she had hidden for so long and Nico shot her a grin while swinging her wings into the air above them.

"**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club**  
**We gon' go all night**  
**We gon' light it up**  
**Like it's dynamite!**  
**'Cause I told you once**  
**Now I told you twice**  
**We gon' light it up**  
**Like it's dynamite!**"

She felt as though her heart had been singing for her. It was as though the spirit of samba had devoured her completely, leaving the white tailed eagle alone, chanting the song like the world was about to end. It was, akin to Nico made it, enchanting.

"**I'm gonna take it all like,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, I believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all, I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
**Saying AYO!**  
**Gotta let go!**  
**I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
**Saying AYO!**  
**Baby, let's go!**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club**  
**We gon' go all night**  
**We gon' light it up**  
**Like it's dynamite!**  
**'Cause I told you once**  
**Now I told you twice**  
**We gon' light it up**  
**Like it's dynamite!**"

The crowd erupted with roars that could split an ear. Abina took a polite bow and smiled at Nico, who waved as she scampered off stage. Whew! She thought. That was fun! It must have been the most enjoyable time in what felt like decades. Silviene was waiting for her, perched up on a small can, wings stretched behind his head as he smirked at his sister with crimson eyes. "So I see you had fun." He said, expression facetious. Abina nodded.

"Yeah. You've got to try it! It's so much fun! Or… or maybe you can sing." The white tailed eagle male shrank visibly at the suggestion. The emotion on his face fell to timid. Abina stared at him, puzzled. "What? How do you know if you're gonna like something if you don't give it a try?"

"Uuun." Was his uneasy response. "I'm not too good with… with crowds."

"I think you could be great with crowds!" interposed a delightful, idyllic voice. Both of them turned to the side to see a lovely golden eagle approaching. Her big, olive green eyes glimmered in the flashing rainbow luminosity, while sparks of her pure golden feathers lit up in the divine lights, making her seem like she herself was glowing. Silviene stared in absolute rapture at her heavenly being, crimson eyes staring into her blissful emerald. Yasmin giggled at his dumbfounded response. "You know," she guffawed, "It's rude to stare." The white tailed male blinked in realization and looked away with a furious blush. The lovely golden eagle beamed. "Well, back onto topic! I'm sure that if you have a beautiful voice such as your partner's, then you'd have a great chance at audiences."

"Actually…" Abina intervened, "He's my brother." Yasmin blinked in sudden awareness.

"Ohhh." She exclaimed, her eyes gaining some former spark. "Well, okay. That's even better! Biologically, mister, you must have a good voice!" Silviene grinned, slitting his crimson red eyes. Then he shook his head. "Oh, no. Don't you go into denial. The only way you will discover if you can sing is by doing it. Don't worry about what others will think of you. You'll still be number one to me." She gave him an idyllic smile. "Go on, do it. I think that many birds would love to hear you try." Silviene found himself persuaded by those big grassy green eyes. In stiff, robotic movements, he made his way to the can-served stage.

Nico was just closing up his last performance for the day. When the sunny-plumed canary caught sight of a timid looking white tailed eagle coming his way, he grinned, feeling his big chocolate eyes glimmer in amusement. Silviene's expression was one you would take a picture of to keep in good memories. As the handsome, russet feathered eagle approached, his blood red eyes weary; his light voice wavered as he made his request. "I want to sing…" Nico smirked.

"Did our lovely Yasmin over there convince you?" he shrugged his eyebrows, tanned eyes floating over towards Abina and the golden eagle beside her, both waiting for Silviene to climb up onto the stage. Silviene blushed furiously at Nico's accurate guess. "Ah, well- the hot wing is confident that everyone who comes here has some sort of talent in relation to samba. I'm pretty sure you'd be great at it too, you know. As long as you don't chicken out!" teasing lightly, the canary tipped his bottle cap hat over his forehead. "So… what will you be singing for your special little lady over there?" another dark, scarlet hue tinted the eagle's complexion.

"She's not my special lady. I just met her." Silviene grumbled. "Anyways… I'll be singing a song… that's not exactly samba-like. It's called Dreams Don't Turn To Dust, by Owl City." Giving a nod of understanding, Nico stepped aside and endorsed Silviene to flutter up onto the tall, large can. The silver metal beneath his talons was cool and frosty, relieving the heat of this tepid, summer day. Then, as his nervous ruby red eyes searched the crowd, the white tailed eagle administered to finding this so-called Yasmin and his sister. Gosh, how he was terrified. He had never felt such adrenalin in his life- and yet, as he yearned to make use of it, Silviene knew he couldn't.

There were at least billions of dames looking up at him expectantly. Countless pairs of eyes bore into his own, causing his legs to feel unsteady. Silviene struggled to stay on his talons and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Beads of sweat threatened to envelope his face. That is, until two dames called out.

"YEAH SILVIENE! WOOO!"

Silviene performed a face palm, smacking his forehead as hard as he could. The audience erupted with giggles and snorts of laughter, causing embarrassment to consume him in a further manner. Gosh, how he hated his sister at that moment. Typical of her to be so humiliating. He cleared his throat and looked the multitude directly in the eye, opening his mouth to speak in a wavering fashion. "Look," he began timidly, "I'm… I-I'm kind of new here, and so is my sister, Abina." Nico fluttered to the ceiling of the club and fiddled with the lights, turning one to single out his sibling. The eagle waved, now devoured by discomfiture. "We've never been to a club before, and heck- we haven't had fun before. We've had too much of a distasteful history." Murmurs of sympathy rippled through the crowd, giving him confidence. "So I'm here, and so is she, but I'm going to sing a song. Please bear with me, because this is going to tell parts and fragments of my life."

And so he began.

"**Splash down in the silver screen,  
Into a deep dramatic scene.  
I swim through the theater,  
Or maybe I'm just a dreamer!**"

Into a deep dramatic scene. Silviene winced and lightly shook his head. It resembled in his fight between Nigel and him and Sagar.

"**Like a kite in the bright midday  
Wonder stole my breath away  
Shy sonata for Mercury  
The stars always sing so pretty**

**This picnic will soon depart**  
**Real life, I'm sad to see you go**  
**I'll miss you with all my heart**  
**But I'd rather be alone."**

His heart ached for the ones he'd lost so long ago, lost in the endless stars above. When they shone in the night, he rested assured that his parents and Samth were all okay. But to a downside, there is always a silver lining. Always. Like going on a voyage, discovering the magic that every bird he knew experienced in the beautiful jungle of Rio. The magic that healed old wounds.

"**'Cause I couldn't live without  
Sunsets that dazzle in the dusk  
So I'll drag the anchor up  
And rest assured, 'cause dreams don't turn to dust!**

**Dreams don't turn to dust!**

**I made for the countryside**  
**And my eyes never grew so wide**  
**Apple raspberry river blue**  
**I don't wanna leave without you**  
**In the sound I gladly drowned**  
**Into the emerald underground**  
**I rub my eyes 'cause it's hard to see**  
**Surrounded by all this beauty.**"

The next words were quiet and painstaking, but as Silviene hit the next chorus, his voice rose to meet expectations.

"**I'm sad to see you go…  
But I'd rather be alone…**

**When tiger eyes begin making you blush!**  
**And when diamonds boast that they can't be crushed,**  
**Let 'em go, 'cause dreams don't turn to dust!**

**Dreams don't turn to dust!**  
**Dreams don't turn to dust!**  
**And rest assured, 'cause dreams don't turn to dust!**"

His chest heaved with swirls of cloudy emotions, and he struggled to smile and not weep at the same time. He was embraced by the sounds of cheers and applause, from those impressed with his performance. Silviene blinked, stunned by the warmth of the gesture, that he failed to notice Abina approach him and throw her wings around his shoulders. Her head buried into his chest, as she laughed and cried all at once. She had even lingered in that spot for so long that Silviene was compelled to hauling her off stage, cradling her safe in his wings. "Hey, it's all right." He comforted the wailing bird in his russet plumed wings. Abina shook her head softly in response and refused to motivate.

After he had calmly made his way down without tempestuously exploding himself, Silviene perched down on a small crate that supported the arching coverlet over the Branch. From there he watched the commotion with a sleeping eagle in his wings, gazing at the outbursts of applause when Nico swooped back onto stage. It seemed that the sun-kissed canary was addicted to singing, as if it were his entire life. And it probably was, by all means; it showed in every sign of his tiny body. The way he was ready to bounce to the beat of samba, that way his heart sang when a song popped into his head. Smirking to himself, Silviene gazed on as the lights exploded, shattering each of the birds in colourful luminosity. He didn't anticipate to be interposed in his thoughtful reverie.

"See? I thought I said that you would be great!" Yasmin's idyllic voice exclaimed, before her blissful figure plopped down beside him with a smile. Then she followed his crimson eyes to the crowd and commotion below. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" she breathed, her eyes enthralled by the sudden shimmers of the flashes, and the swaying of birds' wings. The party and the soiree seemed so… divine. Beautiful in every way she could describe it. Silviene gave a numb nod from beside her, shifting Abina in his wings. Yasmin gave the white tailed eagle an affectionate glance. "I loved your song, by the way… So, 'into a deep dramatic scene', eh? Sounds like you were quite the trouble maker." Flushing at the accusation (though he knew she was rather correct on that point) Silviene glanced away from the crowds and to his side. Yasmin popped over into view purposefully. "I keep wondering why you do that! Looking away doesn't hide you, you know."

"Umm…" nervously, Silviene glimpsed her big emerald eyes. "Oh, sorry. You're just making me feel awkward, you know?" Yasmin stared at him with a smile, before grasping his wing in her own.

"Well," she giggled. "That makes two of us."

* * *

Abina let out another tired yawn as she set forth her journey around the Branch. Her eyes scored across the room, sharp with intelligence as the female eagle struggled to take it all in. There was an area in the back, where it was calmer than the uproar of the crowd behind her. How it reminded the young dame of home, where all could be jumpy and ecstatic, and then in the cool nights, very tranquil. Her heart warmed at the idiosyncrasy. It seemed to be a habit to relate everything around her to the home Abina once had. The one she yearned to return to, but also desired to stay here, where all her friends and family lingered.

Sighing, her head tilted down. The memory of the fierce blaze that treaded down her dwelling was still fresh on her mind. She could almost feel the searing heat each time she pictured it in her head. How the atrocious memories affected her daily life. How they haunted her dreams and Abina sometimes awoke screaming for her mother and father, not to mention Samth. Oh, the memories that dared tread her path in the hours of darkness… the irony, indeed. Giving a sarcastic snort, Abina kicked an imaginary stone. Perhaps it would be best if she avoided meeting anyone and lay low instead. Yes, that sounded completely logical.

Unfortunately, that was not her fate.

Her head walloped into the strong, sturdy spine that belonged to a very powerful bird. From the collation, Abina fell backwards onto her rear and gasped in shock. Her cerulean eyes flew wide with dismay as the eagle sat there, stunned, as the victim of her impact turned with a dangerously irritated look in his pitch black eyes. Abina stared up at him, mortified. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

It was a falcon. He didn't appear very idyllic, either. His quills shone a thick, cloudy silver, golden beak curled back into an icy snarl. He grabbed her wing and compelled the poor eagle to her feet, turning her so that she was forced to look his ugly gang in the eye. There were at least five, hopelessly outnumbering Abina. The eagle trembled with fresh fear, sapphire eyes darting from each awful expression to the next.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." The falcon rumbled in a thick, deep voice. "I don't suppose you came to give us the time of day?" Abina gulped, her neck feather standing on end. She wanted nothing to do with them altogether.

"N-no. I didn't m-mean to intrude. I-I'm so so-orry, and I'll m-m-make sure not to bother you again, I promise!" Abina stammered, her eyes flicking to her captor. "Please, just let me go!" The falcon didn't budge. Instead, he lowered his head so his breath was on her face. It scented of decaying meat, which made the eagle shudder.

"Poor little thing. Too late now, shawty." And with a dismissive flick of his tail feathers, the chrome-plumed falcon shoved her forwards, knocking her into a box of wooden crates. Abina pummelled without a word into the dark cube, her breath heavy with panic as the young dame struggled to see light. Luminosity, in fact, was just above her, beyond her reach. Instinct allowed her to squeeze a scream into the little breath she could manage. Laughter sounded from the group of falcons that had assailed her, and Abina felt her heart rate increase as the eagle attempted to clamber up the lumber wall. Abruptly, the hilarity paused and a handsome face popped into her view in the air above.

"Hello, sweet heart. I was looking everywhere for you. You had me worried." The voice was warm, and yet there was a layer of cool attitude beneath it. Abina shrank at the golden eagle intruder's face. And without hesitating, Jay reached in and gently grabbed her wing, pulling the befuddled eagle out. Then he wrapped a wing around her, staring at her with striking, yet cloudy, emerald eyes. "Are you all right, honey?" he interrogated sweetly, batting his eyelids. Abina gave a feeble nod and failed to notice her trembling legs. Then Jay, receiving her answer, turned to the livid falcon. "I'll just take her, if you don't mind." He said coldly, before roughly turning and dragging Abina away.

"What were you _thinking_?" he demanded, rounding on the baffled eagle. "Are you _trying_ to be stupid, or does it just come naturally?" Abina stood, stunned by his striking appearance, that she hardly recognized his hostility. When the insult strapped itself into her mind, her eyes narrowed angrily. Jay continued, ignorant to her livid emotions. "I've never seen anyone do something so dim-witted. Messing with the Falcons? Hah! That's a book no one dares to read anymore."

"Well, ex-cuse me, Sir Leroy! But didn't you see my brother's speech, and the light put on me? That means I'm _new_. I dunno 'bout these big boys." Abina used her baby-talk to jibe at him; however, Jay bristled, his cloudy eyes flashing.

"You're an idiot for a newcomer!"

"Why?" Abina retorted.

"Because you can't even tell when one's blind as a bat!" As the words soon slipped from the golden eagle's beak, Abina recognized her mistake. The cloudy eyes… the way he sensed out his next movements… she should have noticed. Shame burned across her face, clear as crystal.

Her next words were only a breath. "Oh…" her eyes lowered to her talons in mortification. "I'm so sorry." Conversely, Jay's mood only turned sour. He hated defeat of any kind. And he hated her for even apologizing. The golden eagle wanted no pity. No sorrow, or no, 'feeling bad for'. He wanted no one to speak of it.

"Shut up." Hissed the striking eagle. Abina flinched at his response and then glowered. She'd taken it back, hadn't she? She'd asked for forgiveness. And this is what she received? Jay's pearly green eyes stared right through her as he continued. "Don't act contrite. Just pretend you never said it." Though his voice was remote, there was a hint of protectiveness.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" snapped Abina, turning around. She crossed her wings in anger as he refused to counter. "If you're sour like that all the time, then how do you ever make friends? I doubt you have any."

"No…" he hissed finally, crossing his marigold speckled wings. "You are correct. I don't have allies, nor will I ever." Abina's temper flared, as she turned on the fecklessly pungent eagle.

"Of course not." She snarled.

A new voice interfered with their affair. "Hey, Blue-Jay. So what happened to your eyes? Did your own words go so sour that you blinded yourself?" Jay sharply jerked his head in his nemesis's direction. Then without warning, he slid a wing to the table collecting water in nutshells, resembling coconuts, and dumped the contents on the falcon's face. Abina stood there, frozen with shock, until Daniel recovered from the clear liquid. His face had a look of rage. "THAT'S IT! Little pipsqueak, prepare for death!" and with that, he and his followers launched themselves at the single eagle. Letting out a mischievous laugh, Jay turned tail and catapulted into the air, flying like lightning out of the club.

Abina rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: So... how was that for the Branch? Hm. By the way, I should tell you before we go deeper into the story: each chapter will be taking on Abina and Silviene's perspective, and Nigel's. Like... like: one, two, one, two... you get what I mean. Sometimes it'll be a different pattern, but other than that, it may sometimes take Jay's perspective too. Occasionally. Okay, now that I've got that figured out... I hope you enjoyed, and please review! They keep me motivated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sanctuary

Chapter Five: Sanctuary

"A… a coma…" he whispered unsteadily. The ground beneath him gave way and his legs buckled from beneath him, sending the cockatoo to his knees. It couldn't be. And yet… it added up. No signs of awakening… no symbolisms of her breath growing short and abrupt… Nigel gasped as he felt the breath be forced from him. Spots danced across his vision, blocking him from a clear view of Blu's pitiful face. "N… No. That's impracticable. It… it was just a wallop on her skull. Nothing additionally severe other than that." With a glimpse at the unconscious chick in his feeble wings, Nigel's maple brown eyes flew open. He found himself rocking steadily back and forth. "Please tell me you jest." He begged, compelling the breath back into his body. The blue macaw in front of him just barely managed to shake his head.

"No…" he murmured in reply. Nigel pursed his beak together. "The impact may appear to be diminutive to you, but to a fledgling her age and size, it could be extremely fatal. You're lucky she came out with just that… but, you have to let Tulio analyse the damage. From where the smack is on her cranium, Aadi could have ended up with a concussion, or maybe even brain damage! You don't want to be left in the dark, do you?" however much the sulphur crested cockatoo detested the theory, he knew that Tyler Blu Gunderson had a point. "Look. I'll take her for you, if you'd like-"

Nigel curled his beak back in a vicious snarl. "No! Don't think you can dispose of me so easily, _pretty bird_. I'll follow my fledgling wherever she may journey. She is _the world_ to me, and surely you must identify with why…" Blu gave an understanding nod.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, Cocks." Nigel scowled at his own first name. "It was an offer. Sometimes it's difficult for a parent to be separated from their child, so it's simpler to let someone do it for them. If you get what I mean, which I think you kind of do." Something in the ivory bird's mind clicked, and he nodded softly, tilting his head to touch his beak to Aadi's forehead. Yet Nigel yearned to go with her, to go to an unfamiliar place to which he only visited when the plane crashed… on the second time. It was still foreign, and an absurd place.

"I do see your reasoning…" he said, eyes glazed over. "However, I will still accompany you. Aadi isn't quite inured to such a diverse location. If Tulio does anything to her to cause her to dig deeper into this coma, I will… nnnn…" stubbornly, Nigel looked away. "I suppose I can't do much to him… but I can and will claw his eyes out. And I don't mean symbolically speaking." Darkly, the cockatoo glanced back at Blu. "If he does whatever thing wrong, rest assured that I will meet that task." The blue macaw gave a gentle chuckle at the former antagonist's covetousness.

They sat comfortably in Blu's hollow, with the chicks out learning to fly, which Aadi proclaimed, 'throwing themselves to the ground and missing'. Jewel took her shift in educating them.

Blu gave a small chirrup, a placid smile laced on his beak. "So… we're going to take her?" Nigel gave a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I suppose so." Aadi, from his wingspan, moaned and dug deeper into the softness of his snowy feathers. Nigel gently answered the call with a pliable stroke of one of his flight plumes, running it across her beak and letting the vanes tickle her cheek. Then the worried sick cockatoo tilted his head forward, snuggling his forehead to the chick's. "_I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._" And then the sulphur crest cockatoo stood, his eyes hanging in absolute concern. With a lost look towards the blue macaw, Nigel sighed softly. "What are we going to do…? I can't allow the bird-man to fasten one of those blasted metal sticks into her. It just sounds like an impracticable and unnecessary idea. How in Heaven's name is that supposed to aid a coma?" Blu sighed impatiently and rolled his eyes.

"Didn't we _just_ talk about this?" he asked with an intolerant glare. Nigel glowered daggers in return. Mahogany eyes clashed in a facial quarrel, until Blu opened his beak and sighed as he thought of something he could say so that the testy yet agitated dame could rest assured. "Look," he said quietly. "I know you don't exactly trust Tulio, nor do you trust any other humans. You and Jewel are more similar than you think, Nigel. I acknowledge the fact that humans remind you of what you did so long ago. But the past is the past. You should know that by now. Just because you recall being so malevolent doesn't mean that Tulio is the cause." The cockatoo hung his head in defeat. Blu was absolutely correct on all accounts. He had stated what exactly scared him, and the reason being for his reluctance.

Pursing his beak together, Nigel shook his cranium to clear it of pessimistic thoughts. "I… I just… Forgive me. I've never quite been thrown into a state of affair such as this, all right? I love my child as you love your own. I don't know what's come over me. And for that, I'm sorry." Head bowed in somewhat shame and mortification, the cockatoo placed a wing over his face, masking his frustration. "It's… difficult to explain…" Blu's maple brown eyes softened lightly.

"Of course, Nigel. Love, naturally, is such a thorny thing, after all. But where there is a thorn, there is also a rose… that of which lies in your wings. Because the rose is such a precious object, the thorns are there to defend it from anything." While the speech was being said, Nigel crazed his feathers upon his face, rubbing his exhausted eyes. He'd been so paranoid last night that he had not extracted any sleep whatsoever.

Speaking of the previous night- Nico had informed him that Abina and Silviene had decided to wander to the Branch. He wondered what could have taken place in such an absurd location. Did she have fun? Did she enjoy herself and meet new friends? Or was it horrible? Nigel coiled his feathers together and nervously pursed his beak. His concern for the young eagle was powerful enough to match what he felt for Aadi. Of course- he had apprehension for everybody. Perhaps not before, where he could've cared less about one's suffering- maybe even laughed about it- but now, as he'd learned what can occur in the world, he was wearier. The cockatoo shrank as memories flew at him… in regards to his past relationships with those he knew now.

"_Fly. Fly away. He's not coming back for you." Jewel was teaching herself a rather harsh sensation: rejection. Nigel smirked with a roll of his russet eyes. How foolish she was, to be flying out in the open night sky with the moon as her only guide. The cockatoo was lightly fluttering in pursuit- not that she was aware. The blue macaw was trapped in her own trance, despair glazing her eyes. Strange, foreign amusement welled up in Nigel's chest. He found it quite entertaining to see one's suffering, especially those suffering heartbreak. Oh, the irony. That was what he loved most. "He doesn't care. He… doesn't… care…!" _

_The amusement on his face was swept away with a sudden… wave, as he liked to call it. The sulphur crested cockatoo scowled to himself. Aadi was back where she was supposed to be, in her rightful place with every other stupid pretty bird. He'd tried to break her. He'd tried to stop her from getting to him._

_But he failed._

_Why? Why was this one so different? Why did she smile when others did not? She had no father. She was an incomplete child. The father abandoned her at hatch. So, why was she so happy all the time? Having Freyja as a mentor and mother was… swell, for the pretty bird- and Azure being her fill-in father figure- sort of- and Fuschia, the bigger sibling. Nigel just couldn't comprehend these strange, strange pretty birds. Why on Earth would they just adopt each other like that?_

_The reverie was incredibly deep that he almost failed to notice Jewel, who had started weeping. Her tears streaked across her Caribbean dyed facial feathers- for some absurd rationale, Nigel's heart twisted in a foreign manner. The cockatoo flinched at the sudden movement- it made his heart sink, with something so impracticably close to… pity? How stupid! How brash. He'd not experienced something so vacuous in so long that Nigel had forgotten altogether what it felt like to… feel. The words nearly touched his heart- but with a maniacal laugh, Nigel snorted loudly and dove down, grasping Jewel's gullet in his talons, steadily squeezing._

_She thrashed violently in his grip._

Nigel's heart skipped a beat and the ground beneath him gave way for the second time. However, this time, he landed heavily. Red, scarlet spots danced across his vision, blocking his very sight. Aadi squirmed in his grip, groaning in discomfort- and when her weight in his wings vanished, Nigel struggled to look in the direction, groping for his chick, his baby, but the specks had consumed everything he saw. So the ivory cockatoo stumbled blindly, his wings falling on air and emptiness.

Someone had taken his baby from him.

And someone, strangely, was talking to him. Nigel just barely heard it past the fresh wave of ringing noises that devoured his hearing. "Nigel? Nigel! Hey! Wake up!... er, I mean- What's going on?"

For the cockatoo suffering… well, let us proclaim that he… could not perceive sound. The hum in his ears was powerful, almost as if it had completely drowned out the sense of hearing right. But perhaps… perhaps it was necessary for him. To remember. To do what he should have done long ago.

And that was exactly what he did.

"_Going somewhere, pretty bird?"_

"_Oh, yeah. I was just on my way to CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"_

He was hearing only that, besides the tinnitus hissing in his ears. Nigel cringed, doubling over. Jewel's cry of anger and pain. His sneers and jibes of how love was such a stupid object. It all suddenly came together with no purpose.

"_Hahahah!_ _Temper, temper, my dear. We're going to a parade—and __everyone__…. LOVES… a __parade__."_

Not everyone, Nigel knew, loved a soiree such as the one he put on. The cockatoo managed to hold back a strangled moan as the tinnitus began to make his head throb.

"_LET GO OF ME!"_

"Nigel?"

He'd barely heard the soft, gentle voice homogenous to the one yelling out angrily. Nigel weakly batted the scarlet speckles from his eyes and giddily looked for the source. However, Jewel was just by his side, taking his wing into her own, rubbing it soothingly. "Nigel?"

The sulphur crested cockatoo stared at her for a moment. He wanted to speak but found himself incapable of doing so. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. That he was sorry. That he'd never do that again. That he would do his best to protect her from that sort of hazard from occurring for a second time. But his voice was not strong enough. He could only manage a strangled whisper:

"Where… Aadi?" Jewel leaned towards him, gently nuzzling his shoulder with her beak. Then, as he'd failed to notice before, the blue macaw softly cradled the chick in her wings. "Oh…" Weakly, Nigel attempted to reach out, only to cringe in agony. "Aah!" he choked, lying back in the nest. Jewel tenderly lifted Aadi from her wings and placed the unconscious bundle of dyed feathers of his belly.

As the cockatoo shifted his spine to be supported by the lumber behind him, he dared not move, just stared at the young dame that curled up comfortably on his soft and pliable tummy. She snuggled into his gossamer belly quills, her face half-buried thickly into the squishiness. "My… my girl." His voice was no longer wavering, but was still an effort to wheeze out. The tinnitus abated gradually.

The time came to finally look at his surroundings. His nieces and nephew stood by his side, eyes large with fear and concern. Their small, Caribbean feathered trait- from Jewel, mostly- were now big spikes along their tiny spines. Crystal nervously looked him up and down with big chocolate eyes, of which he gently smiled and returned a glance of affection, before the fledgling vigilantly took tentative steps towards his big, fluffy snow complexion. "Are you all right, Uncle Nigel?" he took her concern as a sign of trust- which was good by all accounts.

"Yes. I'm fine." He replied softly, his hazel eyes slightly aching with lack of sleep. The sulphur crested cockatoo stretched his neck forward to grasp her diminutive scruff in her beak, lightly dragging her to his side. Nigel gazed down as the hatchling macaw curled into his flank, facing up to see his snowy face. "Peek-a-boo." He whispered hoarsely, coiling up with Aadi cuddling his belly and Crystal snuggling into his wings. The last thing he saw was a tint of scarlet red and beautiful sapphire blue before all went dark. Ultimately, he was catching up with sleep.

Jewel stared at the sleeping form of her friend. How long would this last? Would the little chick ever wake up? She'd been incapable of comprehending what a coma was, but Blu had elucidated that it was some form of slumbering- however, the only difference was that a coma could be everlasting. The female macaw shuddered at the idiosyncrasy. She could not tolerate to think about being trapped in her own body, unable to move at free will. To not fly was to not be in this world, in her own opinion. Jewel felt strongly for the ability of flight, and if it were ever to be taken away… the cerulean bird couldn't bear the thought of it. How horrible it must feel for Aadi, incapable of doing what she pleased…

"Blu…" Jewel summoned her mate from his reverie, watching as he blinked away the thoughts and turned to look at her from his view at the entrance of the hollow. "What… what are we going to do about this?" the male macaw shook his head, unable to answer directly. This situation had him as much befuddled as did she. After all… there was no accurate cure for a coma. And while Nigel was still asleep, they couldn't take them to the sanctuary. What to do, what to do…

"Well," he answered bluntly, "I guess all we can do… is wait." And that is what they did.

"Wooo-hoo! Catch me if ya can, fellas!" Jay whooped, his blind eyes closed as he carelessly threw his jibes towards his friendly rivals. The golden eagle was absconding high in the air, shooting through the heavens that were brewing in an upcoming storm. It was a miracle he could tell what direction to fly in; conversely, he knew the locale like the back of his wing before he… lost his sight. Erasing the idiosyncrasy from his mind, the marigold speckled dame rapidly battered the wind with his wings. "Gogogogogogogo!" Jay hissed at himself. "Did I _have_ to interfere with that girl's affair?" He did not, but he was far too kind for that. Not that the eagle liked to reveal it.

"I'ma gonna get you, you little scallywag!" was the malevolent scream in reply. Jay sighed. _Oh crap_. How on Earth was he going to get out of this situation? First, the girl who turns out to be pretty cold- and now, being chased by some stupid gang of homicidal falcons.

Lovely.

Jay couldn't say that he'd been in such drastic state of affairs beforehand. He'd been distant from crowds, and the Branch was the first thing Yasmin introduced him to. Now he was stuck there for as long as his sister was there. Nothing, prior to this, could have been so catastrophic.

But perhaps that one time being caught by those "Pet Control" humans could add up to this. Dener wasn't exactly what Jay would call "Pet Control" when all he did was catch random creatures and then put them to sleep. There was absolutely no point in that whatsoever. How could humans be so cold? How could they watch as the light faded from the animalistic critter's eyes?

A screech brought him in attendance. Jay scarcely swerved to avoid talons connecting to his lower, softer belly. The wind and sudden change of air current told him that he was now being pursued from the underneath—the eagle, being the acumen creature he was, catapulted into the sky. "Get back here!" screamed Yuri, the leader- Jay rolled his sightless eyes. Such a melodramatic antagonist.

Manoeuvring down, diving past the leader, the golden eagle whooped and taunted- only to be a fatal mistake. Claws slashed out to his tail feathers, ripping some quills out and sprinkling to the ground. Jay swallowed back a cry out pain and tucked himself into a protective ball, dropping like a rock in water. The ground level came closer to meet him, (judging how the wind was less violent) and just in time did the eagle spread his wings and slow himself from slamming into the forestay floor. Then, as his talons touched the ground safely, Jay stumbled around the jungle and came across a bush- a blue berry bush. Without vacillating, he dove into the thickets and trembled. "Where are you, you little barbed idiot?" a deadly voice hissed, making the eagle rigid.

Jay held his breath in mild panic, feeling the dirt vibrate- which meant that the danger had passed and Yuri had grown calm, walking away. _Thank you… _He breathed to himself, his muscles relaxing. Then he slid vigilantly from the ferns and gave a small walk around the jungle, though he knew not of where he was going.

Voices made the curious eagle pause.

"Forgive me. I should've been able to stop this. In spite my efforts, you slid into an endless sleep, all for naught."

He followed the sound trail until he ran head-on into a brick wall. Shaking off his mistake, Jay softly fluttered up the wall blocking his way and discovered the shape and formation to be a window. He sat on the sill, listening to this gruff voice blame himself for deeds at the cause of someone else. "Aadi… I promised I would look after you, but to no avail… I betrayed that vow. For that, I am so sorry…" The voice that replied was muffled, giving the impression of sleep…

"N… igel…" it was a chick's mumbled voice, whilst in her dreams. Jay felt his heart cringe. Whatever may have occurred at this building (assuming it a vet of some sort; he wasn't used to human things) may have been bad. But his ears perked up as the next sentence came from the supposed father.

"I know that I've done many horrid things in my lifetime and prime… killing… maiming… smuggling… but I'm here now, and I have you to thank for."

Jay's concern grew to suspicion. Killing? Maiming? Smuggling? He had to see who this… Nigel was. And the golden eagle knew that that girl at the branch- Abina- she would know something about that. After all, he'd heard the speech…

And Jay now knew he had some dreams to search…


	6. Chapter 6: Out of the Frying Pan

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lack of inspiration, and motivation (reviews, and such) so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Six: Out of the Frying Pan

In dreams, he could see.

It wasn't a power. It was a fact. In dreams, he could see. And he liked it that way.

Jay smiled to himself, blinking the darkness from his eyes, now gazing upon empty moorland. All was dirt and sand, being swished around by the wind currents, tossed and turned carelessly in diverse directions. However much he hated the scenery, the golden eagle knew he was here for a purpose. Conversely, he had been here many times to know that the heavens will always be a darkening gray, and the heather across the sandy grassland will remain defunct and crumpled. It appeared to be more than just a vision; it was a meeting place. Perhaps all dream of this place before wandering into happier apparitions.

Jay felt the wind caress his facial feathers with the scent of soil and damp grass, and knew that he had to begin his search.

It appeared, from how he had judged Abina's casually blissful voice and her sibling's dialogue, that she would want to escape her "past". Jay took a predicament that she would direct herself towards the Twilight Waterfalls.

For rationales of his guess, and his knowledge of cryptic locations, there are diverse areas mapped out in dreams. There were four regions- Twilight Falls, Sleeping Meadow, Dim Woodland, and Dominion of Nightmares. These four territories were all a part of a larger picture. It was an entire world… inside someone's head. But when they awoke, they brought no memory back about what the place had been entitled, or even what it was.

Except for him.

There was atypical… sense, too. Jay fought to describe it. It was as though a location kept moving, though invisible, shifting into and through the borders of each territory. It could be hazardous, or it could be there to remind some of idyllic times. He titled it The Realm of Memoirs. The name suited the oh-so mysterious… thing. The golden eagle cringed at the prospect of Abina being consumed by this. Though they had begun at a bad start, to wish upon anyone for inauspiciousness would be a vacuous proposal. Someone who had endured that much suffering would not aspire to be swallowed in the vague pits.

Jay sighed and began to walk forth, cautiously working his way around the shadowed jungle area. It gave off a more sinisterly feeling than usual; every time he passed, Jay heard a maniacal cackle, and sometimes perceived a glimpse of dirty white feathers. They were no ordinary plumes; they were large, larger than his.

However, the worst fraction he had noticed was a child's crying. Begging, as well, and Jay cringed as he struggled not to enter and assist them. He did not wish to be exposed to danger such as that helpless chick. Try as he might, he could not push past his common sense, and so lingered and flinched as a cry of redemption- or rather, pleading for it for their attacker- shot through the forest. He bowed his head. Guilt made his crown of marigold feathers stand on end, making the golden eagle appear more flamboyant. Why couldn't he face his fears and just go in? He did not know what was silently tormenting him. But somehow, in some way… that forest was haunted, or being haunted by something dark…

His talons leisurely approached the centerline of the entire territories. Jay's sapphire blue eyes slowly made their way around the new environment that had consumed him; it was just plain, soft meadows. Although it was not inhabited by any animalistic creatures, it did maintain unusually designed flora. That of which swayed in an invisible breeze, undisturbed by a new presence entering.

Strange. Jay predicted her not only to be in the Twilight Falls, but here as well… and here he was, unable to intellect her being. But the thing was… in dreams, he could sense any attendance, be it distant or near. However, it appeared rather cryptic that she was not here, nor there. It was as though she were everywhere, yet nowhere. How could that be? They say that all and sundry dream every night- and sometimes you don't remember it. So how was she not here, where he could look after her? It made no sense.

_For goodness' sake_, he thought wondrously, _if she's not here, and not anywhere, then where on Earth is she supposed to be?_ There was a possible chance that she had had trouble falling asleep, thus causing the delay of getting here. However much the theory fit the facts, a cold shiver of dread travelled up his spine. Something was wrong. Something was fatally wrong. She _was_ here. Intuition told him that. But she was either outside of the borders, or even…

Oh, no.

Jay cursed in obscenities. It was also possible. Heart rising into his throat, the golden eagle began to pelt across the meadow.

"ABINA!" he screeched. Where there is light, there is also dark, as one would say. Jay yearned for the opportunity of good memoirs, not the pessimistic. "Please be all right, please be all right, please be all right…" His chanting turned into a hymn of uneven tunes. "Please…" the marigold splattered dame sauntered swiftly through the stormy floristic grassland. The faster his legs took him, the more Jay desired to flap his wings. And then, as the rapid speed of dashing finally took him over, the golden eagle flared his wings and took to the air.

The outlook was easier to see from up here. Floras were only specks from the magnificent birds' eye view. Tilting his wings in a forward fashion, Jay was steadily gliding down through the crispy air. The cold atmosphere froze the length of his plumes, making them ripple along Jay's spine. The once-blind eagle shuddered but compelled icy breath back into his body, slowing the speed of descent.

Then his chest respired steadily, preparing for him to shriek her name once more. "Abina!" No response was received. Jay's heart began to pound. He had to reach her before it was too late. There was a high chance that the Realm of Memoirs had devoured her, and the only possible way to save her was to dive into the thick, invisible world himself. But how would he be able to sense it? It was complex enough as it was to even place his effort into it; one must have the capacity and audacity to encompass the skill en route for submerging head-first into the neutral fog.

His head was rolling with such pessimistic idiosyncrasies that Jay failed to notice a figure sauntering leisurely through the forest below. Relief flooded his being, but not for long; he stared, in rapture, at her. She was a lovely, divine eagle, like himself. Her big blue eyes were almost luminous in the dark, shadowy lights; instead they shone a deep fluorescent. From her neck to below be a soft coat of creamy brown; and her head was the colour of dark bark. Behind her cranium was a fluffy crown of clearly groomed feathers. Jay distinguished her as a white tailed eagle, one who was the most beautiful he'd seen in a while.

Auspiciously, the male eagle caught himself staring, and immediately snarled. What on Earth was he thinking? Why in Heaven's name would he find her appealing- one who had treated him like crap, even after he had saved her from being harassed by those falcons? She was beyond saving levels when it came to imprudence. And he was definitely not going to make an attempt next time around. Cursing himself for falling for such charms, Jay slitted his frosty blue eyes in anger, irises trained steadily on her shape moving swiftly though the jungle below.

However… there was something rather defunct about her slow and rigid movements. It was as though something were compelling her body forward. Had she not been supported by this mysterious force, Jay was sure that Abina would topple over on her own.

The white tailed eagle appeared to be unvigilant to her surroundings, and it took only a split second for the realization to hit the stalking male eagle: she was in the dangerous forests, the ones where he had heard the sad mourning and somewhat shrieks of petrified emotions. Jay blinked in shock and could only stare in revulsion as she steadily made her way deeper into the Dim Woodland. How could she take such chances? What on Earth was going through her head?

Was she insane?

Probably.

He wanted to join her and guide her away from the impending peril, but he found himself unable to budge. Jay snarled to himself. What a coward he was. The bird he'd been searching for was in danger- and he just hovered there, watching! What was he doing? He should be trying to persuade her to flee, not allowing her to wander deeper into the thick forests.

Although, the golden eagle had to admire Abina's bravery. She must have heard that of which pleads for help, and launched herself into the Dim Woodlands, even at the possible cost of her life. Perhaps he had assumed too much when he had first perceived her attitude.

But that did not delay the powerful waves of concern rippling up and down his spine. So that was when he foolishly decided to land beside her, although he was scared out of his feathers. The white tailed walked at a leisure pace, almost oblivious to his presence. Jay scampered to keep up, his marigold feathers bristling. "Abina!" he whispered furiously. "What are you doing?" Her sapphire eyes were trained on an invisible object ahead. It was as though she was deaf and blind. This made the handsome eagle somewhat desperate. But if he contained the ability to walk through others' dreams, then perhaps he could slip into her conscience, and discover the core of this affronting.

It was worth a shot. Jay now was able to confirm that she was consumed by the Realm of Memoirs, and he knew, be it pessimistic or ideal, that it was powerful. To describe it was like a forced day-dream.

So as he took a breath and closed his cerulean eyes, he pictured himself walking… catching sight of a faded figure homogenous to the one he saw previously. Jay braced himself, crouching down, and dove into her form.

Abina gave a weak groan, a frown disgracing her beak. Her eyes fluttered feebly open to see mist swirling around in vague groups, blocking any sight from her vision. The white fog surrounded her, hissing at her quills with cold, icy torrents. "Where the heck am I?" Formerly, the white tailed eagle had been wandering the strange, strange dream place. There were streams trickling through the grassland, lightly tickling her talons with a warm, fluidly feeling. But then her vision gradually became dark, before the lack of sight ensnared her to sleep. Then she awakened here, in this… somewhat familiar territory.

The soil beneath her was damp and slimy, giving the impression of mud. Turning her head in disgust, Abina broke her wing free of the chocolaty brown goo and raised it to her face, pecking at the slime, cleansing her plumes from the dirt. When she had completed her task, the divine eagle examined the area around her; something about this place really did seem recognizable. In spite the mist around her, Abina struggled to her feet and strained her eyes. Through the fog was a human-made path, and that human made path was surrounded by young, healthy tropical trees…

Oh. Oh, no.

In feral panic, Abina shot to her tip-toes and felt her heart begin to pound furiously. It couldn't be, and yet it added all up. The charred leaves falling to the ground, the ashes smothering the dirt. They were all the results of the fire. The blaze that had run through her home, destroying her friends, and family. The way that they had all been crushed beneath that log, sparing her life and her brother's. The white tailed eagle felt the ground sway beneath her. Could it all be true? Was she here, standing in the remains of Costa Rica? Or was it an illusion? How would she be able to get here from somewhere else?

Everything felt so incredibly… authentic. It was as though the world had been lying to her the whole time, and Abina was just waking up to see what really was. Of course, she did know that she had not been deceived; everywhere she went, there were smiles and beams of laughter. Everyone she knew had something friendly to say… Well, except for that know-it-all blind bird, Jay. With a snort, the sapphire-eyed eagle crossed her wings. What was it that he had told her? Oh, yes. That she was an idiot, and she did stupid things, and that she read books no one dared to anymore… the list could go on, if she were not in such a bad mood.

Had she looked harder, she would have recognized a blundering shape sauntering towards her. But instead Abina could only gaze around her in utter horror at what she found. She was losing control of every thought, and frantic idiosyncrasies raced through her mind. A terrible weakness overcame her. She crumbled to her knees, unable to watch was the fog cleared up, revealing her tortured memories. The bodies of her loved ones lay before her, but a large, overweight, flabby shape of a bird snidely smirked from behind them.

"N… _Nigel_?" why couldn't her cranium stop creating these apparitions? They were tormenting her, ripping her limb from limb. In response, the cockatoo drew his beak back into a taunting sneer. Abina blinked hard and struggled not to sob, rubbing her eyes as fast as she could. "Nigel? _Why_?" and insane cackle made the feathers on the back of her neck rise in alarm. Was this all really happening?

"Why, pretty bird? Mmmmm… let me think. One: revenge. Two: revenge. And three," Nigel leaned closer, so their foreheads were almost touching. Abina shivered with fear as she felt his breath hot on her beak. "Three…. Mmmmm… **REVENGE**." At the last word, his bill curled into an ugly snarl. He shoved her to the ground, watching the white tailed eagle fall with a soft thud into the powdered-ash soil. "You, along with eight million others, disgrace my very existence. You merit discipline… and discipline is what you shall receive."

Those words sent cold shivers down her spine. Abina scrambled away from him, but her efforts were futile. A wing slammed into her chest, flinging the fearful bird callously against the solidness of a tree trunk. As the impact knocked the breath from her, the white tailed eagle was forced to watch as Nigel approached her with a face contorted with rage and malice. A glint of evil intent gleamed in the sulphur cockatoo's maple eyes. "No! No, Nigel! What about Aadi? What about what she taught you, huh? How do you think she's going to react toward you if she finds out you killed me?" His expression flickered like a candle about to go out. Then a cold smirk worked its way into his mouth.

"Aadi? Is this some class of gag?" was what he chuckled icily. Abina's eyes flew wide with trepidation. Did he really not remember his own baby? The one he cherished and fought for- no matter how hard life would get? The white tailed eagle female was devoured with dismay. How could he have? His voice was thoroughly callous when he towered over her miserable figure and hissed. "I suggest you stop delaying the inevitable. Using a strange name from an aboriginal genesis only tests my patience."

Abina swallowed back a strangled scream for help and squeezed her eyes shut, fearing for the worst as Nigel approached her.

"Abina!"

At once, Nigel's dreadful shape turned to dust. She gasped when she peeled open her eyes to see a welcoming sight: the blind bird from the Branch. Wait- did she just think 'a welcoming sight'? Then again… in comparison to what nearly occurred… Abina's heart was still pounding as the solid gold-coloured eagle bounded across the nightmarish forest of her memory. "You!" she breathed, her big sapphire eyes trained upon his figure. "When did- how did you- wha…?" Jay gave a haughty laugh as he emerged from the ash soaked bushes.

"What? Surprised to see ol' blind bat walking around like he saw everything? Impressive, right?" she would've laughed at his remark if she weren't so terrified. Jay's watery blue eyes were no longer foggy. He could see! "Gah, who was that guy? I've heard his voice before, in the sanctuary." Jay bristled as it slipped out. He was supposed to be using her dreams, being a spy- not giving everything away! He bit his tongue and timidly awaited her response to the news. Abina stared at him, and then ultimately gave him a shrug.

"Eh. I suppose it doesn't matter if I told you or not. You're just my dream's apparition." She decided confidently. Jay struggled not to innocently whistle.

"Right." He confirmed unfaithfully. "I'm just an imaginary character."

Abina giggled, taking the bait. "There's a bit of sparkles at your talons. And you're a little invisible. So I'll take it to be true." Gosh, how she was so pretty. He hadn't truly seen what she looked like before; Jay was enthralled by her brightness in the world around her that for a brief, idyllic second, he just stared in awe at her big, cerulean eyes. Then he caught himself just in time before the other individual noticed and mentally slapped himself. _Do I have to remind you of the time she treated me like crap in the Awake World?_ He scolded himself.

"Hey, earth to Blind Bird." Abina said, waving a wing before his eyes. The nickname made Jay bristle. How dare she mock his eyesight? "Anyway, he's Nigel. He was a success of South America at some point, and then he got replaced by another dude. So basically, he had it out for all birds of a feather. And then came a miracle…" with an idyllic, small smile, Abina gazed into space. "A miracle it was. For one so small and young… I can't believe she did it. It's so hard to believe that such a juvenile baby like Aadi could have made his heart churn with emotions he had blocked out for ages…"

Aadi? The name rang a bell. Where had Jay heard that before? It was at the tip of his tongue. "So… Let me get this straight. Good guy at first. Then bad guy. Then two good guys?" Abina shot him a funny stare through her lazuli, shimmering eyes.

"Um. You're the first one to put it in Pirate of the Caribbean style. But yeah, that's pretty much how it goes." Said the white tailed eagle. For a brief, split second, Abina looked to her talons. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?" she muttered under her breath. Jay gave a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. We should get you awake." Abina nodded obediently.

"Yeah.

**A/N: Next chapter: ACTION! For now, please, please, please review. It'll keep me motivated, unlike the last few weeks. So, I very much hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7: Get Away From Me!

Chapter Seven: Get Away From Me!

She was twitching again. The sunset-red, plumaged-headed chick grew more abject with every needle they stuck in her- and Nigel had just about enough of it. The next time Tulio foolishly decided to jab her skin with injections, the ivory cockatoo vowed to himself silently that that insane bird-lover would _so_ get it. And for now, the heartbroken papa could only look at his impaired baby with hot, swollen tears. He detested the coma that had devoured her very being. She was left to the world with little consciousness. Actually, no consciousness whatsoever. No symbolisms of ever resurfacing, either. Aadi grew weaker with every hour to pass. But the little cockatoo chick was not the only individual to be abject.

Nigel had gone for days without food and diminutive amounts of water. This imprudence had taken a rather hard blow for an effect; the thoughts that ran through his head were unclear and idiotic. Not only did it take an effect on Nigel's mentality, but also physically- his throat was dry, no matter how many portions of lake water he slurped. And for only the two, feckless weeks he had been trapped here, his stomach grew smaller and begged for something to digest. Thoughts of eating crossed his mind, but the ivory cockatoo swiftly put them to dismissal. Jewel had even urged him to eat something, and Blu had gone on one of his smart ways to persuade Nigel, but the cockatoo raised an eye.

"_I've told you once, and now I shall refresh your memory: once my mind is set, it's unwashable and unrinsable." _

Having to remind them of that was rather irritating. Surely they would still have the memory fresh on their minds? It was not long ago, to him, when having revenge would have been the best reward to reap. However, be it him and the feeling of time, or be it months- it sure was still fresh on his own! But it was only lately that he experienced such sensational memoirs.

Why had they come back to haunt him? Nigel yearned to rest in peace and raise his chick- but recently was distracted by some unknown force. Could it possibly be that he predicted this to happen- from bonking her head to knocking out? But why? He wanted so much a good life for both of them, and he wanted to teach her new things and love her and heck- force her to take a bath. But all of that was taken from him in a heartbeat the moment Aadi's head came into contact with the trunk of the firm tree. And Nigel- the once sadistic cockatoo and now, just a worn down papa- wasn't the only one to blame himself for her actions.

If he hadn't taken her for a visit to Rafael's, it might have not happened. However- the toco toucan guiltily informed him that the toucan chicks had somehow managed to get into Tulio's office (what _can't_ they do?) and found the staff's refrigerator stocked with caffeine and pop. And once the news hit Nigel, he could help but make a horrified squeak. After all, in addition with what they _can_ do without caffeine, the energy will just cause complete disaster.

No, really. DISASTER.

… Honestly.

And now, here the snowy white plumaged cockatoo was, staring constantly at his baby, unable to rip his bronze eyes away from the sight of his mangy-looking, un-groomed chick. Aadi's chrome golden eyes were sealed shut, and her breathing with terribly uneven- _in, out, in, in, in, out, in, in, out, in, out, out_. Sometimes there were sharp respires and strangled screams escaping her throat, and each of them sent frosty shivers down his spine. Nigel leaped into the air, because at that very moment, she was having a spasm.

Aadi thrashed in the thick sheets she was coiled in, attempting an unconscious escape from the vine-like material that trapped her from moving at free will. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she cried out in anguish, begging something unintelligible. Nigel leaned forward, pushing the tears from his eyes as he could only watch her suffer from this endless nightmare. And something deep inside of him informed him that this was, as he anticipated, no ordinary coma.

Perhaps, as Blu once clarified days before, it was an illness. But young, juvenile little Aadi had shown no signs of illness, soft coughing or sneezing, or, quite literally, cold feet. The blue, azure macaw had clarified signs of sickness, and none had proved to be perceivable. Aadi just lay, untainted, yet tainted, by _something_. A monstrosity had taken over her strong, sturdy little being. And truly, there was no clear way to clarify what it was, other than substitute it as a coma. Nigel's fear would never subside until they discovered the source of her…. "intellectual effect".

The sulphur crested cockatoo stared blankly, lifting her out of her little enclosure and gently shifting her onto his gossamer belly. Nigel could not help but stare, and stare is what he did- his maple eyes were all for her face, which looked desperately broken with moans and tears that slid from her concealed eyes. Softly, he brought his beak to her own and gently nuzzled her. "Oh, my Aadi…" he sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in her florid, sweet scent. The scent he'd grown so used to, when she was just a bald, baby, newborn chick. It reminded him of the fierce tiger-lilies that sprouted amongst the jungle terrain. Obviously, of all birds, this one chick resembled the powerful-sounding surname.

"Hello, my love. It's a fine day out today, hmm?" No response. "Yes. The sun is shining so brilliantly, just like your eyes used to…" a lump in his throat formed, and Nigel found himself holding back tears. "It's hard to accustom to this new… 'change', my dear, my ravishing baby. Things are getting so hard… My world is spinning out of control… Without you to shape my future."

"Don't you worry nothin', Ninja Talons. We'll find a way to bring her back."

Nigel softly turned his head towards the voice. Nico's warm, gentle expression was shaped into a graceful smile as he fluttered from the sanctuary window. His chocolaty brown eyes were shining with confidence as the golden canary continued. "Blu Bird and Big P are trying to figure this thing out. Although, I don't think Pedro is being much of a help." Nigel gave a smirk, picturing the fat cardinal staring stupidly at Blu's blue print designs that made absolutely no sense. Even the snowy cockatoo had said to Blu before:

"_Pretty bird. I speak maniac, not brainiac."_

Nico saw this and tilted his hat forward with a purely satisfied grin. "Well, the least we can do is make you smile, bird. But…" he glanced down at the sulphur crested cockatoo's once-potbellied abdomen. "You really should eat. Y'know, I saw some of those ill humans earlier, when Blu was trying to show me some sort of human disorder. I think it was… 'eating disorder', but I have no idea. Anyway, they were like," with his wings, Nico pressed them together as hard as he could. Nigel rolled his eyes heavily when the dramatic canary exaggerated. "Fricken' toothpicks, man! And you don't want to end the same way! Gosh, you'd be able to make out your own ribs."

As the cockatoo pictured it, the less he gained appetite. His stomach ceased its rumblings and kept to itself. "Ugh. Pretty bird, I thought you were going to make me feel better, not make me wish that I was stuck with those haunted baby toucans." Nico shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I caught those beasts in the act of stealing caffeine… tryin' to stop 'em, but _man_! Those little guys are hard to _persuade_!"

Nigel smirked and chuckled a little. "Speaking of which… They themselves have influential powers." Nico snickered, picturing an unwilling victim falling into their wings. Attack of the toucans, they'd call it from time to time. "Well," the ivory cockatoo resumed, "is there anything at all I can help you with? I know you, in all probability, didn't visit to give me the time of day!"

The marigold canary coughed timidly and rubbed his right wing, smile abate. "Umm…" blushing furiously, Nico gingerly lifted off his cap to reveal a gorgeous, tanned-golden feather, webbed by russet, striped designs. "Well, I was… wondering… 'cause, you know… you used to… an'…" he mumbled. The sulphur crested cockatoo cocked an eye, showing clear interest in where this conversation was going. The sunkissed canary could take no more of his uncomfortable babbling and blurted, "I-FIGURED-SINCE-YOU-USED-TO-SMUGGLE-OTHER-BIRDS,-YOU-MIGHT-RECOGNIZE-THIS-FEATHER!"

Silence. As the two birds stared awkwardly at each other, Nigel's eyes flying open, Nico's even wider. "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" the tensioned canary hollered, leaping away.

Then, there was hilarity and snickers.

"Aye, pretty bird! No need to be so timid!" Nigel guffawed, his face growing red from laughing at the now-cross golden bird's face. "Just allow me to analyze it, you nervous little thing! Then you can be on your way!" Nico gave a soft sigh of relief, lifting up the feather, and twirling it in his wings. Then he hopped over the Nigel's side and handed it over. Curiosity gleamed in his russet brown eyes as the cockatoo weaved it in his flight feathers thoughtfully, frowning when the scrutinize was clear.

"Mmm… it appears to be a cross breed between a canary and a goldfinch…" he determined finally, bronze eyes glimmering. Then the ashen dame returned it to its rightful owner. "Wherever did you find this?"

Nico blinked thoughtfully, trying to reminisce the location. "Weeeeell," he started, his deep, jazzy voice subsiding, "Big P an' I were investigating a recent thievery, an' we came across the crime sight. There're a couple of feathers here an' there, and Rafael kinda made me go to you… because he… you know, he figured that…"

"… That since I had, aforementioned, poached other dames, I might have an ideal theory on which it belonged to…" Nigel finished quietly. Nico gave a sympathetic nod. "Well, I suppose it's out of this location. I'd never seen anything like it; I'm only using my intuition. However, I may be wrong… It's been proven before." Which a gentle smile and a soft, affectionate gesture to the baby snuggled comfortably in his ivory wings, Nigel snuggled his beak to her own.

A warm grin sprouted on the canary's beak. "… That love was a stupid thing…" Nico said sensitively. "Mm. Whether it is or not, without doubt, it's a gift." A nod of agreement followed. "I think I should be on my way- Pedro's probably freakin' right about now. Oh, and eat something, why don't you! You're as skinny as a toothpick, man!" Nigel crinkled his beak at the thought of victuals and shook his head stubbornly. "Eh. Worth a sho-"

"Nigel!"

"Well, well. I guess another caller came to give me the time of day." Nigel sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Don't these constant visits ever impede?" Nico gave an involuntary shrug and glanced towards the skylight, only to glimpse a piercing, electric Caribbean blue. Clearly, the two last blue macaws paid a visit. "Hello, pretty birds." Nigel forced a weak smile as his maple brown eyes studied the sightseers. "What can I do you for?"

Jewel gave a heavy eye roll, snorting at his sarcasm. "Dude! 'What can I do you for'? You say that… after staying in this dire sanctuary for, like, weeks!"

"On the contrary, pretty bird, it was actually two weeks and a half…"

"No matter!" she retorted. "I'm here to make you eat something, whether you like it or not." Whilst the scene took place, a very amused Blu stood beside his mate, flashing a secret grin towards the sulphur crested cockatoo. The look had its own meaning; _I'll make her shut up if you will_. Nigel shook his head. There was no possible way to make Jewel shut her beak, unless one was to shove a mango down her throat. Mangos were a recent, common food she loved to eat. Or so he'd heard… the ivory bird had not left the human building, therefore lost to what occurred in the outside world.

"Aah… Jewel, my dear… please. I've no appetite, and honestly… you being here doesn't get on with my eating résumé." She narrowed her sparkling cobalt eyes.

"Is that so." She said, sounding none-too-pleased. Blu gave a small smirk and glanced at her with his coppery brown eyes.

"C'mon, Jewel… give the guy a break. I couldn't eat for the weeks it took to heal your wing."

Silence. Uncomfortable silence.

Nigel pursed his beak together and glanced down at the chick in his wings. He knew that Blu had good intentions while saying that; it was just the pessimistic memoirs that his words brought. The ashen cockatoo found nothing better to do, so excused himself to preen himself with disgrace. Jewel on the other wing, felt her eyes soften at his clear shame, as did the male azure macaw beside her. "Mmfff." Was all Nigel could moan. "Please forgive me. I was not the present self I came to be. I intended to apologize to you, Jewel, weeks ago- when we discovered Aadi was consumed by a coma. But I couldn't hear anything or even communicate verbally. From the damage that the tinnitus caused, I passed out."

Everyone sighed unpleasantly. They all knew of that unfortunately fateful day, and the news of Aadi's unconsciousness had spread like wildfire. Soon enough, everyone in the jungle knew of the incident with the caffeine-driven toucan chicks, but some had, predictably, still held a grudge against Nigel's former career (of which Nico and Pedro laughed at instead, being the easy-going birds that they were). Nigel had tensed up when someone sneered under their breaths how they wished Aadi would just die, so that the cockatoo would experience their feral pain. And how he wished he could break their neck.

Jewel gave a smile. "Ah, don't worry about it. I could tell you were having flashbacks when-" But she never got to finish her coherent sentence.

"**AAAH.**" Aadi cried in her sleep, wildly kicking her legs behind her and, seemingly intending, smashed her talons against Nigel's rib cage in defence. Her face was contorted with a pure, raw fear yet confusion, and when the chick began to thrash in her Papa's now-alarmingly tense, cradling grip, Nigel's maple eyes flew wide open when she cried out. Everyone leaped in shock and surprise when her golden eyes shot open into feral manners.

With a wild look of agitation, the chick rose to her feet and whirled to face Nigel with an expression of fear defiance. She raised a trembling feather accusingly, distrust and a hint of tears swimming in her eyes as Aadi sobbed.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY!"

Then, as the coma once again took its toll, her marigold eyes rolled into her head and the baby collapsed onto his ashen chest. Nigel could only stare, heart thudding in his upper body, about to break in two. Her trust, their connection- it was all over… All of it diminished… but by this mysterious force that even Blu suspected.

The blue macaw was staring at the sight. Her breathing had returned to the deep, healthy breaths, and he felt relief burn in his chest- yet sympathy for the cockatoo that placed his wings over his chest, coiling around his baby, the one that feared him… again. "That…" he whispered. "I've… I've seen this… before…" all eyes flew to him. "Those symptoms… the coma… it all adds up!"

Hopping to Nigel's side, Blu rested a wing on Aadi's sleeping head and gently rubbed it. "Nigel." The macaw said with a sigh. A pair of matching bark brown eyes glanced at him in pain. And it killed the macaw to say the next few words.

"Nigel…" he breathed. "Nigel, she has no ordinary coma… this is a _Nightmare_ Coma. Where everything seems so real, and so frightening… and _memories return to haunt you._"

* * *

**A/N: ... Yes... this coma form is actually true. Just another way of saying a Nightmare Disorder (which Aadi has) and it's when someone is in a coma, and they dream of realistic happenings that once occurred, and some spawned by fear. Anyway... as always, reviews are appreciated...**

**I think the last bit of this chapter crossed the line. I don't like the plot at all, so I'm changing it to be gentler. I'm sorry for the extreme writing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wake into New World

_AUTHOR NOTE_

_I do not own the song "The Bird and the Worm" by Owl City. Rio also belongs to the properties of Rio._

Chapter Eight: Wake into New World

Eyes kissed by the golden sun slowly peeled open after weeks of being concealed. The owner soon regretted their summoning- bright, frosty luminosity greeted them without warning, sending the coma patient squeaking in shock. "Yeesh!" Aadi scoffed, licking her beak to find the taste of mangoes on the shell-like substance. That definitely got her excited, and the young chick glanced around the ivory, marbled walls of the sanctuary in search of her prize. But instead, a wing gently stroked her face, and it was at that minute that the scarlet headed baby cockatoo realized that she lay on something soft, accompanied by someone, hearing the beat of their heart.

"Hello, my beautiful." Was what he purred weakly. Nigel gazed down at her with affectionate maple eyes. The memory of her fury was still fresh on his mind, but he refused to show his weakness. No words could describe how idyllic he felt by her just being awake. "And how did my princess sleep?"

"Forever," Aadi moaned in response. She pushed away the thoughts of her nightmares and instead snuggled into his neck. "I missed the real you, Papa. The bad one hurt me. I had really, really, bad dreams," tears began to involuntarily stream from her eyes like small rivers. "He scared me, and he wasn't you! My bad dreams are really bad! I'm scared to fall asleep, Daddy, 'cause I don't want to have anymore bad dreams. What if… what if it never ends, Papa? I don't want to dream bad stuff for the rest of my life. I don't wanna leave the hollow. What if someone attacks me? I'm..."

He softly hushed her by stroking her cheek. "Why would you worry about all of that," he whispered, "when I'm right here to protect you?" his heart sank when her chrome irises closed, refusing to look at him. "Oh, my…" Nigel gave a frustrated sigh. "Those dreams… they frightened you, didn't they? Made you fear me too?" Aadi gave in with a weak, beatific nod. "Sweetie… do you remember, the day that Alex chased you around the hollow, that we made a tune? A tune…" lifting her from the comforts of his neck and into the air, he searched her sunny eyes. "A tune that would ensnare your trust for me, as it ensured my love for you. Of course, I've always loved you, the day that I discovered you and your mother."

Aadi gave a soft yawn. She did indeed recall that day. The day where their bond was unbreakable, and made of diamond. But that diamond was merely a crystal and was shattered to bits when she passed out.

Nigel had the intentions of fixing that, by his next motivation. He softly nuzzled her beak to her own, causing an amorous smile to take over her features. Aadi tenderly rubbed her face into the bridge of his bill and purred softly, smoothly returning the loving gesture whilst her eyes fluttered shut. "I'm sorry, Papa," she mumbled lightly. "I shouldn't have gone crazy and freaked out."

Nigel cradled the small bundle against his chest, tickling her with his ivory feathers. "Why would you be begging for forgiveness, my sweet? I should be the one to do so. Smuggling you, causing all of these ridiculous nightmares…" a look of pain blasted fiercely through his eyes. Aadi snuggled her head lovingly into his soft, plumaged chest and smiled softly. He hymned a soft lullaby for her, laying back against the sheets of her former enclosure and rocked from side to side, stroking his baby's cranium. His love was unbreakable, and powerful enough to defeat a cobra or python. That of which he would put to use- Nigel would defend this cherished, young child if she'd ever been assailed.

Perhaps he had failed with the tree one, but he could make amends, couldn't he? He thought of this treatment from her the best he could ever receive. They'd not had such a peaceful, amorous moment for what felt like ages, and his heart happily soared with thorough love and affection. He'd yearned for things to return to normal, and normal was what he received.

"**If you're the bird, whenever we pretend its summer  
Then I'm the worm, I know the part, it's such a bummer  
But fair is fair, if my segments get separated  
I'll scream, and you'll be there.**"

Aadi stared up at him with wide eyes, cringing at the prospect of her beloved Papa being the worm. Nigel chuckled at this and leant forward, affectionately fondling his beak against her own. Then his eyes slowly shut.

"**Close your eyes, close my eyes  
Slide the cotton off of your shoulder  
And feel the shine, feel the shine  
I'm hooked, so toss me over and cast a line, oh I'll try  
Oh, throw a party and greet my undersea friends  
It depends, as they arrive, if they arrive.**"

"You have friends under water, Papa?" Aadi piped up, her big golden eyes round with curiosity. "How did you manage to stay under there? Wouldn't you drown?" Her papa gently rubbed the top of her head, where the orange quills stuck up lazily. She giggled at his ruffling and tucked her head snugly into his ashen chest.

"**You and I left our troubles far behind, troubles far behind  
But I still have just one more question on my mind  
For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
With friends like these, well, who needs enemies?**

If I'm your boy, let's take the short cut we remember  
And we'll enjoy, picking apples in late September  
Like we've done for years,  
Then we'll take a long walk through the corn field,  
And I'll kiss you between the ears!

"

Teasingly, Nigel nudged her hard on the head with his bill and kissed her multiple times. The chick squeaked and giggled some more, hilarity pitched in her voice as she exclaimed, "Ah! Paaaaaapaaaa! Stooop!" she playfully lashed out a wing and brushed her feathers on his beak. "Grr. You win this time," she warned facetiously, her sun-kissed eyes gleaming happily. Nigel's expression matched her idyllic own.

"**If you're my girl,**" he whispered softly, "**swirl me around your room with feeling. And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling will shine for us,**" he nuzzled her with an amorous gesture of pure, solid love. His heart solely thumped for his friends and family. A heart that was once omnipotent, but now a spirit of solid gold. "**As love sweeps over the room, because we tend to make each other blush; you make me blush!**" At the last word, Aadi dipped her head forward into the air and sweetly kissed the bridge of his bill, causing a deep shade of rosy red to consume his complexion. Nigel mumbled under his breath.

"**You and I left our troubles far behind, troubles far behind  
But I still have just one more question on my mind  
For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
With friends like these, well, who needs enemies?**"

"No one," Aadi breathed softly, snuggled into the depth of his ivory plumage. "Enemies cause bad things. Bad things cause hate. Papa, why did you take your 'acting,'" she smirked, threatening to laugh it all off. After all, the prospect of a bird enjoying human services seemed so… facetious. "… So seriously? It maked you a bad guy, right? And Patri-" she swallowed hard when Aadi caught sight of the nasty snarl that grew on his complexion. The baby cockatoo shrank away, eyes wide with terror as a flashback blasted into her head. The look on his face, the anger- that all regarded her vicious nightmares.

Nigel's heart of gold skipped a beat when he recognized this… familiar feeling. Perhaps known by the word 'jealousy'. But it was almost as though he'd lost himself in a world of insanity- just for a moment.

A small, but long, whimper escaped his baby's throat, and his heart- as it lost a beat a minute ago- froze all together. Had he just made that face… at his Aadi? She no longer gave him that look of pure love and instead was replaced with fear. "Oh, no, no, no, no." he whispered, reaching an ivory feather to stroke her face tenderly. "No, no. I didn't mean… I… Ooh, what to say…?"

Aadi gave him a look, expressionless. "You say you're sorry?" he gave a sad smile at her logical answer, yet so dull at the same time.

"No, sugarplum. It's to a great extent, additional. I… I did intend it. Although it was completely uncontrolled," he added hastily when the baby cocked an eye ridge, "And… and I'll counter your query. It's all I ever had, my sweet. I was an urchin when I was just a chick, just like you. Mariana picked me off the suburban streets of Buenos Aires, and I had foster parents- remember grandma and grandpa? Yes. They were a little old to raise me, but to what extend made them any less my maternal parents? Ma and Pa, I would declare them. And I loved to imagine that the world was so… medieval. Play knights and kings, and, dare I say it, queens." Sheepishly smiling, he glanced away when Aadi giggled at the fresh news. Her frown was abating.

"But then, one day, some humans visited. I conjecture they had this parrot with them or whatnot- he was to be my future mentor. They discussed my future being and concluded the studio- that was where I learned to tamper tricks for treats, and responded to concur their pleasures for the television show… I believed I took parts in little play-shows called 'All My Flock', 'Fly Hard', and something else… I cannot recall the title. But to me…" Nigel's face leaned closer so that the bridges of their beaks were within contact. Aadi affectionately pressed her bill against his own in response. "Having that class of loving attention… having a life blessed with everyday pleasurable, it was all idyllic to me."

"But… You do recall… that part of the song. 'Pretty, Polly parakeet', no?" Her smile turned a little lopsided when she struggled to keep it glued to her face. Nigel gave her a brief stare before resuming his life's historical events. "From Paraguay… when he reinstated me, I just… I fell into an endless state of depression. And to a certain quality, this emotion can be hazardous. I began to… grow a hatred for birds of Patricious's type. Then that fury spread to those who looked colourful like a rainbow. It's all so… strange!"

With a soft chuckle, the cockatoo, plain and ashen, lay back against the wall of their enclosure. "It's actually quite amusing, once you think about it. It's so hard to believe that those were events that occurred not too long ago. To think that I had a screw loose like that!" Aadi giggled and curled up against his chest, face buried into the soft, feathery plumage of his gossamer body.

"Yeah, Papa. It's silly." She concurred sleepily, snuggling against him. "I'm still tired from just waking up… And listening to your story makes me want to sleep again…" Nigel's russet, soft amber eyes found their way into her chrome marigold.

"Hi, Nigel, just wondering if- SHE'S AWAKE?"

The sulphur crested cockatoo snorted with laughter at Jewel's sudden blow of surprise. The macaw nearly flipped out of her own feathers when her Caribbean eyes were laid on the bundle purring softly into her Papa's chest. She had emerged from the window that they both lay beside, watching as the beautiful night fell upon the magical land of Rio. Of course, to Nigel, they could quite experience it when they were STUCK INSIDE A SANCTUARY.

Did he mention he hated the needles Tulio stuck in Aadi's skin?

"Meu Dues, sweetie! How are you feeling?" Without hesitation, Jewel launched herself forwards, her claws practically STANDING on Nigel's wings as she looked down on the once-sleepy little chick. Aadi's eyes were now fully extended with fear and unstableness at the new arrival, and immediately Nigel thought back to the ironic conversation that they were having earlier…

"_I'm scared to fall asleep, Daddy…"_

"_My bad dreams are really awful!"_

"_What if someone attacks me?"_

And the one, the one that really touched his heart and made him cringe, was this…

"… _I don't want to dream bad stuff for the rest of my life…"_

"JEWEL! Back away, quickly now." He gasped, gently shoving her talons off of him. The young adult shot him a look of bamboozle- that of which he perfectly understood. Nigel gently ran his wing along the side of Aadi's trembling head, hushing her softly, assuring those big, round eyes that nothing could ever possibly come to harm to her. He couldn't let anything occur, anyways.

He'd never seen such impact fear brought. Nigel would know- he'd scared so many dames in his lifetime that it wasn't even funny to him anymore. Well, not that it was in the first place. Her eyes were as wide as two full moons, moons that could easily contain enough dread to scare a dinosaur. Her feathers were dripping with sweat and she nervously shrank into the gossamer plumage of Nigel's right wing and chest, her body as light as a feather, as shaky as a toothpick.

"Shhh, shhhh…" he purred softly, nuzzling the chick's cheek with his chrome bill. The cockatoo soothingly brought his ivory flight feathers to her neck and stroked her chest, trying to pacify the rapid thuds of her heart. She eyed him with round, sunkissed eyes filled with a strange calmness, almost as though it were compelled- Nigel gently pressed a feather on her forehead, in a beckon to elucidate that she need not be concerned.

Jewel cocked her head to one side as her eyes, kissed by the oceanic Caribbean, trained on the two. The macaw vacillated to speak and instead watched, the pain in her heart almost too omnipotent to tolerate. The Nightmare Coma- disaster. It caused everything that she witnessed right here. Sighing, the female macaw raised her right wing and pressed it against her sky blue face. "Mmfff." She mumbled under her breath.

"Now," Nigel directed the waiting spix macaw, "come closer, _leisurely_. Understand?"

Jewel heavily rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever you say, Feathery Freak." Nigel cocked an eye ridge at her nickname but said nothing, only gestured for the macaw to reach out a wing to Aadi unhurriedly. As her Caribbean feathers eventually extended to Aadi's face, the chick cringed and Nigel nudged Jewel's wing a little farther back. "Right, right. Slowly. I got it." The free spirited blue macaw clarified. Pleased with her obedience, the cockatoo turned again towards his Aadi, snuggled into his wings, looking sleepy yet petrified at what Nigel was ordering the female to do.

She was shocked to see that her papa gently drew out one of her cloudy white wings and softly pulled it forward to match the length of Jewel's. "But Papa-"

"Shh. It'll be all right." Nigel promised, allowing both of their wings to come into contact with each other. Aadi's eyes relaxed into a calm, sunny gold, a smile gracing her beak. Jewel flashed the tiny chick a beam of idyllic encouragement with her eyes that were kissed by the Caribbean. Soon their wings were pressed comfortably against each other, with feathers entwined. "See?" The ashy white cockatoo purred, running a wing through his golden crest. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Aadi smiled and pressed her beak into his chest, retracting her wing and tucking herself into a ball between his chest and… stomach?

"GAAAAAASSSP! DADDY! WHERE'S YOUR TUMMY? IT DISAPPEARED! THAT'S BAD! TOTALLY BAD! YOUR BELLY _**HAS**_ TO BE FAT! NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO CUDDLE-" sheepishly, the chick blushed and corrected herself, vehemently shaking her head. "I, uh, I mean, that's bad…" Nigel was staring at her, with eyes wide and expressionless.

"Erm. I… I beg your pardon…? Did you just…" Whilst Nigel stumbled for coherent words, Jewel laughed as hard as she could at the scene and rolled onto her sides, her head landing on the cockatoo's flank and body colliding into the coverlets of cotton. Immediately, his eyes flashed in playful anger and Nigel growled. "IT'S NOT COMICAL, YOU STRANGE EXCUSE FOR A… A…"

"WHAT?" Jewel pressed daringly, her throat still creating laughter. "I DARE YOU! WHAT'S MY EXCUSE?"

"A BLUE POM-POM!"

At this, her hilarity increased. "WHAT? THAT'S MY BEST EXCUSE YET! OTHERS CALL ME DINOSAUR, BUT YOU… PAHAHAHAH! AT LEAST I WASN'T CLAIMED FAT BY MY OWN CHILD!" His eyes flashed at this, and Nigel cocked his head to one side. His eyes narrowed in genuine irritation.

Aadi was guiltily staring at the feathers underneath her, unable to tolerate the 'argument' that she began. Her eyes darted from one bird to the other, filled with sincere tears. "I'm sorry, Papa." She sobbed, covering her face with two majestic white wings. The laughter softly ceased, replaced with concern. Nigel gently rubbed her back, curling his wings around her and lifting her to his chest. There he looked into her eyes with his big amber, a smile gracing his beak, assuring her no harm done. As soon as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his gossamer upper body, the majestic plumaged cockatoo shot Jewel a sidelong glare and hint of a snarl.

"Papa…?" Aadi whispered finally through his feathers, blinking up at him with her casually pollen eyes. Nigel stroked her back pressingly, waiting for is baby's next few words. "Papa… I don't think you're fat. _Eu acho que você é…_" guiltily, she looked up at him. "_Blanda._"

Being raised in Argentina, South America, Nigel recognized it as foreign Portuguese language. He failed to see why Jewel's fits of laughter suddenly started up again, and stared at her stupidly as she rolled around on his flank once more.

"Pffff**…. _PFFFFFTT_**_**….. PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"W…What?" Nigel pressed, his eyes widening slightly with befuddlement. What on Earth was she laughing about? She had no reason to express her amusement when there was nothing amusing about the matter. And what _did_ Aadi say, anyway?

"Pahahaha!" The macaw wheezed, her eyes squeezed shut as she struggled to sit up. But instead, her head collapsed onto his stomach, and she looked up to see his puzzled face staring back. "H-here, dude…" she choked out, "let me translate."

Aadi looked horrified. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"Yeesh." Jewel scoffed in reply. "Quit acting like Luke Skywalker and face up to your fears." Then she flashed the chick a swift wink- explaining that her words were not intended as harshly as they came out- before Nigel could catch it. The cockatoo looked mildly concerned for his baby's sudden uproar and hurried to pacify her while stroking her face, which seemed most efficient. "Here. She said-" The Caribbean-kissed macaw watched in surprise as Aadi visibly cringed and rubbed her bill into her Papa's cheek. Jewel gave her a mischievous smile. "She said, 'I think you're… squishy.'"

Aadi moaned and curled into a tighter ball. This was going to be a looooooong night.

* * *

Actually, it wasn't half bad. Nigel had laughed at her and gently groomed her with a feather. After all the commotion had calmed down, the chick had overheard Blu (he had come to escort Jewel home, only to find Aadi awake) whispering in her Papa's ear that her sleeping schedule is "messed up", so he will have to "prepare for night-time attacks", whatever that meant. But all she cared about now, as she curled up into Nigel's chest in their hollow, was that she was safe and warm once again in her Father's embrace.


	9. Chapter 9: Fear Anew

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Alright, peeps! This is going to be a small chapter in the length of words, but I made sure to pack it with emotion… I myself nearly cried. Sort of. Anyway, I do not own Rio, nor do I claim properties over Imogen Heap's song, "Glittering Cloud". Enjoy…_

Chapter Nine: Fear Anew

A _nightmare_.

A simple, tempestuous _nightmare _that triggered her fear of him all over again.

Aadi leaped to her feet in the middle of the crisp, moonlit night and flashed her chrome golden eyes towards the bundle of frosty white feathers resting peacefully on the nest, his head tucked comfortably into the curve of the twigs. A cool, frozen wave of dread crawled steadily down her spine.

Aadi swallowed back a lump in her throat and rubbed her eyes, whisking away the tears that were beginning to swim in her marigold eyes. "Why?" she whimpered quietly, to him and only to him, anticipating no response from the dozing cockatoo Papa. Whenever she looked at him, she could not suppress the tempestuous emotions that made her shiver in alarm.

She did not desire to feel this way.

But it was involuntary.

She loved him, she loved him SO much- but she was scared. The rationale? She feared him because of his past, his records and history. What if it all happened again? What if he hurt her, like he did in those haunted, stupid nightmares? No... It was not him. It was belied as soon as she awoke to his wonderful smile of amorous love. Nigel loved her as though he loved the world- and even beyond that. But could he really gain back her trust, could he really rebuild the shattered grace between them?

That could take ages.

Everything had the possibility to occur, even if she thought it unlikely. Many thoughts in her head bounced around, sneering at her, taunting her that not only will he try to hurt her, he could _end her life_. The idiosyncrasy sent a cold wave of fear down her spine. She fought to push it away, but to no avail. She could only sit inches away from him, with wide eyes as big as the moon, containing enough fear to match a nervous animal.

But to fear him? It was also a nightmare. The idea seemed so hauntingly facetious. Why on Earth would Aadi fear someone so innocent? Well, perhaps to a record, he was guilty, but in the here and now…. He was who he was. He loved her and played with her, affectionately snuggled her to sleep, and yet all of those things let a heavy load on the callous dread lift. Just a little.

Aadi struggled not to cry. Could she control her fear?

No.

It was spawned by nightmares, by the shattered history of that big ivory cockatoo, and it was strong. So stupid. The chick finally let the tears that swam steadily in her marigold eyes to roll softly down her cheeks. Gentle sobs were unleashed from her small gullet, and she shrank into a small bundle of colourful feathers as Aadi slowly drew herself to Nigel's belly, huddling against it as she shook with cries of anger and frustration.

The vibration against his stomach gently aroused Nigel from his thoughtful dreams in the depth of sleep. "Unnngh." He moaned, eyes glued shut with sleep. He brought ivory feathers to his eyes and rubbed it away wearily, then froze from a sound and sight. He felt a soft, baby feathered bundle snuggling deep into his abdomen. Her eyes were soaked with solid tears. Her quills were drenched with sweat. It took a second before Nigel's heart skipped a beat, eyes flying open with concern.

His baby.

His _baby_.

His _amado_ was _crying_.

Was it another nightmare?

"Hello, sweet." He whispered to her. His voice only made Aadi cry harder, squeezing her big eyes shut as she refused to look at him. Nigel felt his own eyes prickle with tears of anguish, but he struggled not to show them. Instead, he curled his head around to meet her eyes. It was so like her to be so tempestuous. But so like him to feel her suffering, and attempt to soothe it. But maybe he couldn't. It would all depend on whether she _trusted_ him.

"Whatever's had you unsettled, baby?" He snuggled his beak comfortingly against her own. Aadi hiccupped and returned the cuddle, curling up on her side and pressing herself into his belly. This was, slowly but surely, gaining back its casual weight.

"I'm sorry!" was all she could choke out. Her throat was beginning to cough and sputter as the juvenile chick sobbed, tears streaming from her divine eyes. Nigel leaned his head in so that their craniums were not only snug against each other, but their eyes were inches apart, looking so sincerely into the depth of the irises that Aadi's violent sniffling ceased, and hiccups were a weak reminder of what had occurred prior to her calm state.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered softly, nuzzling her face against the ashy cockatoo's large beak. "I'm so, so, so sorry… But I can't… I-I…"

"Shhhh," Nigel gently pacified, his maple brown eyes sweet and sugary as he gently drew her to his chest. "Shh… No… don't you dare apologize." Aadi's gazed up at her Papa with pained eyes, a look far beyond her years. He softly held her against his chest of ivory feathers and in the flurry of plumage; he stroked her small crimson red head with another wing. "Hush, now, little lassie. My baby," Nigel compelled his eyes to look into her tearful, dreaded marigold eyes.

"My sweet, my sugarplum, my child, my love, my heart." At 'my heart', her own skipped at beat. Aadi stared at him while cradled gently in his wings, her eyes sparkling with hope. "I know you can do it." Caught off in a daze, Nigel's eyes fell into her own, watching as the moon's radiating milky luminosity light up her divine chrome irises. "Your eyes are like a fierce brand of fire in the starlight…" something cryptic passed behind his eyes. "And they say the strongest fire burns the brightest."

Aadi's eyes glimmered in the milky moonlight, shining with a new found hope against this battle with her head. And not only was it a battle, it was a war between what she believed in and what she knew prior to his change between what _he_ believed in.

"You really think I'm the strongest?" she whispered optimistically, eyes beginning to droop due to lack of sleep. Had the young chick slept any longer, past the nightmare realm, she would be able to stand the deficient of rest.

Nigel gave a small, affectionate smilet, the crack in his heart stitching up just a little bit, and cupped her face in his wings. "Really really."

Then, as tiredness consumed him as well, the Papa rolled over onto his side and let his large wings devour Aadi in the flabbiness of his quills. He watched as her eyes slid closed.

But he, as tired as he may be, could not sleep.

It still hurt him to know that her nightmares grew so vital that she could control her fear no longer. She was scared of him, and not just him, but of going outside of the nest and being attacked. She would not even be able to feed herself; he'd have to go out for her, and bring it back.

And thoughts burst into his head, whispering to him, telling him that all was to no avail. She could be drowning with nightmares.

Everything. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't been so _dire_- from hurting and maiming to EATING chicken- maybe she wouldn't have such _dire_nightmares. Nigel glanced at his stomach, small as can be; innocent, as though he hadn't ever eaten a chicken once in his life. But before all of these tragic events triggered, his could- quite literally- FIT one in his swollen belly.

But no matter. It was not about him... It was about what he had caused. Nigel pursed his beak together and struggled so hard not to cry against the heart wracking emotions he experienced.

"_I'm not always like this...  
It's something, I become  
A terrible weakness  
In my nature, in my blood  
Save me, oh save me, save me from myself  
Before I hurt somebody else again..._"

He could take no more. To see his baby suffer from his fault and crime made himself want to cry. Why did he do all of that? Was his personality so avenge seeking that he sought to satisfy himself?

"_Domino motion jump starts when we touch...  
The blackout approaching;  
Here it comes now, wish me luck...  
It's all over, it's all over, it's all over in a flash..._"

Was it? Or was it the beginning?

"_I can't remember_," he whispered softly, tears swimming in his maple eyes, voice hardened in despair. "_What have I done now?_"

"_Go, go, faster, wider  
More, more get it down, ya  
Dance, dance take me over.  
Glittering Cloud._"

Race. Run. Plead. Beg. To escape this path of destruction that he had paved out of anger. Let it all be over. For Nigel, and for his cherished child.

"_Go, go faster, wider  
More, more get it down, ya...  
Dance, dance take me over  
Glittering Cloud..._"

He cringed softly. His cranium rushed like a waterfall, with so many tempestuous emotions that his head felt it was about to split...

"_Oh, my head hurts...  
Oh dear, oh dear._

It's all over the papers  
On the TV, wagging tongues  
The artist's impression looks just like me  
only... better."

Was he really so famous, once upon the time? Did he really act nothing short of an angel, the shining image of beatific innocence? Compared to the monster he was now, did he ever really know himself?

"_Don't blame me, don't maim me, I can't help what I am_!" he begged to those whom he had killed, eyes pleading in the moonlight. The next words that slipped from his bill were nothing short of a whimper.

"_Oh_," Nigel sighed softly, stroking Aadi's soft, feathery complexion. "_Lord knows I've tried to..._"


	10. Chapter 10: Unwelcoming News

Chapter Ten: Unwelcoming News

Abina flexed her luscious chocolate brown wings luxuriously as the eagle let the realization of peace dawn on her. Silviene had remained unconscious in the morning ray of golden luminosity, thus encouraging his sibling to start her feral adventures in the early hours. However, in regards to her enthusiasm, there was less than 50%.

Why? Because her stupid subconscious forced her to rise earlier than she was accustomed to. Having a long and exhausting trip to the Branch prior to today, she'd been somehow influenced to stay longer than Abina had hoped. By the time she returned contentedly to her hollow, the luminous moon was high and radiating fresh, crisp waves of ashen white glow.

Now the young female eagle was trudging the luscious forest, eyes piercing every minute of her walk. She had no hypothesis in regards to what to occupy herself with while her talons dragged clumsily along to soft soil, but a sudden sweep of capricious swept her desirable mood away. Instead, her eyes softened into a beautiful shade of lapis lazuli as Abina lightly fluttered her eyes closed, feeling her heart beat gradually sink into the earth, becoming one with the tepid warmth seeping into her soul, spawning a fresh wave of serenity to overcome the diffident being. "Mmm…" she sighed tranquilly, sensing the irony softly wash away. She no longer felt the lugubrious feeling of loss haunting her.

If only Pedro hadn't influenced her to make her stay longer than necessary. Just like every teenager, Abina required an even amount of sleep to balance the weight of adolescent dilemmas and struggling to slide into society with ease. Silviene had informed her of fresh news around the jungle; apparently Nigel had been persuading some dames to give Abina and her sibling a shot to the general public. However, the cockatoo's redundant assistance led to his victims' further distrust of him. Be that as it may, Nigel wasn't about to give up on them. And he certainly wasn't about to give up on himself, either.

That trait of determination had always been in his behaviour. It was what made him him, what made him diverse than the rest. And there was his compassion, too- but that was obtained after his antagonism had dismayed. Abina winced and looked to the soft soil beneath her talons. Poor, poor Nigel. What he had endured and experienced must have been so petrifying. Not in the state and condition the snowy cockatoo was in now, but in the rage of revenge he sensed then. She couldn't imagine his shock and forlorn emotions Nigel felt about the subject when the wave of goodness had consumed him. To think about the price of staining your soul hurt like a thousand pins stuck in your wing… Abina's eyes softened in pity. He'd taken the lives of so many… surely he would forgive himself?

But no… That wasn't him at all. Nigel would resent himself until the end of time. Every night he would recall the days of the old, and scorn how thoughtless he had been… How reckless and immoral his actions had represented. His aging eyes would forever more stare into the radiance of the full moon, thinking endlessly about those poor lives that had been lost in his vehement wrath. A soft sigh would escape his throat as he would glance back at the small, curled bundle representing his sweet, sweet baby, and remember why it had all come to an end. Aadi loved him and looked up to him, thinking he knew the answer to everything- but Nigel, by all accounts, did not. After all, if it were so, then he would have never allowed his sanity to turn to dust and blow away in the upcoming storm of rage.

Rage that had destroyed his life… and the chick that had cured it.

Abina loved to listen to that story. She was pulled on an emotional rollercoaster ride as the torrents filled with rain made by hatred and love poured and thundered around them as the story grew more intense, launching into a series of exquisite detail and importance. To Aadi, his child and _amado_, this tale would be never ending. Truth be told, it never will. As the white tailed eagle resented it, she knew that those two would always have trouble revolving around them, cloaking them in a thick, lubricious veil of mystery. Their tale may have been written down, but the ink was still fresh. Their lives hadn't ended, thus resuming the life adventures they will always have… but experience, with _each other_. That one, special link that father and daughter shared was made of pure, solid diamond.

Until recently.

Word on the street spoke of her feral awakening to see the nightmare form that had been haunting her dreams in that month-long coma. Without anyone to rely on and seek reassurance from, Aadi was left to her own frivolous thoughts and lost faith in the one she loved most. When she looked at Nigel, a shiver of dread would travel down her spine.

Abina pursed her beak. Such fear for one so small… and Aadi detested every second that she had to tolerate her own father. Nigel had consulted Blu with large eyes drained and filled with blood-shot effects; clearly, his guilt had driven him to further 'dieting'. When Jewel had caught sight of this, her Caribbean dyed eyes flooded with thick, hot tears and she threw herself at him in a steady embrace. Blu had compelled himself not to do the same and watched instead as the cockatoo- one that he had respected because of his burly will and strength, not to mention determination- broke down with silent cries of his own.

For once, Nigel didn't know what to do.

He could be at a loss of words and still blubber up nonsense. His brains felt like goo and mesh from every little occurrence that took place. The sulphur crested cockatoo would purse his beak together at the thoughts of hatred and defiance that he had carelessly thrown at the pretty birds; his throat would attempt to make a noise, but a powerful, silent wail went unheard. So much pain he had endured because of the monster he was before. Would the karma ever end? Nigel had changed his ways- heck, he made _amends_, for crying out loud- but all of it never mattered in the face of justice.

Justice…

Abina was, prior to the moment, unaware that the tears had been welling up in her sapphirine blue eyes. She sniffled and groped for her face to wipe them away, seeing as they interfered with her vision around the forest, but a cool wave of dread rippled down her spine. Instantaneously, the eagle's sharp eyes were wide and transformed from watery cobalt to steely blue. The tears practically froze on the lids, then, as though in reverse action, sank away.

Slowly but surely, Abina's russet plumaged crest rose to meet this new presence she sensed- be it hazardous or of a friendly spirit. Her eyes narrowed into smooth, sharp slits of suspicion as her head cocked to one side, listening for the fresh disruption of the forest. Birds whistled and chirped in the distance, and the soft soil supporting her talons violently vibrated as marmosets stomped their feet in a classic, "funky monkey" dance… Not that she would have anything to know about that; Nigel had been telling Aadi a little bedtime story when Abina stopped over to consult to him about Silviene, and she'd stealthily overheard him talking about the time when he'd literally dropped in, interposing with a little song and dance…

After Nigel soon realized that she had been there, she'd received a rather long and monotonous lecture about eavesdropping…

Smirking lightly, the eagle relaxed her stance and smoothened her quills. Dawn had risen to meet her expectations; it was warm and bright and joyous- why bother worrying over a being in her presence when Abina could be out there, twirling and splashing in the sapphirine dappled lake?

**WHA-PING!**

… Maybe _that_ was why.

Suddenly, with a cry of "SURPRISE!" a handsome young eagle slammed into her and in a swirl of sunkissed golden and russet brown feathers, they rolled in a chaotic ball of askew quills. "Hahahah!" his piercing olive green eyes, yet cloudy and overlapped with a shade of milky white, bored into her own. "Hi!" Abina was gobsmacked. How did he know it was her, or even what direction her eyes were?

"Uuuuuh," she hyperventilated at the sudden assail, limbs weak with shock. "Uuuuh, hi?" Jay beamed a small, fanciful grin and rolled off of her, his sightless eyes staring straight ahead as Abina scrambled to her talons, quills askew. Her eyes widened slightly at the expense of his energy. "Uh, wow. Someone's having a good day." The golden eagle bobbed his head, emerald eyes batting lightly as he stretched his wings and strode forward to close the distance between them. "So… how are you?"

Jay smoothed his head plumage and rubbed his eyes. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm alright."

Silence.

Awkwardly noticing how close he was to the white tailed eagle, (he could feel her breath on his face) Jay scooted backwards to adjust the too-close-for-comfort scenario. "Sorry…" the sensation of mortification was replaced with a disturbed frown. "Mmm… I was actually trying to make my way to Lake Juma… but I…" gritting his beak at the prospect of assistance, he glared in the general direction of Abina's sapphirine eyes. He hated defeat of any class. "But… I might, _might_ need some… _help_." Spitting out the last word, Jay forced himself to turn his head.

A chuckle escaped Abina's throat. "Okay. I was on my way there, anyway." Oblivious to his stubborn willpower, the prettified eagle blinked at him with a smile. "What do you need me to do?" grinding his beak in frustration, Jay shook his head to clear some vicious thoughts and forced a smile.

"I need you… to wrap a wing around me and direct me to… you know." Both inwardly cringed in mortification at the words, 'wrap a wing around'. Abina compelled herself to shrug it off, forcing another merry smile. Then a brief nod.

Had she not taken a deep breath, Abina would have begun to spaz at his stubborn willpower to be completely independent. She could determine that by his attitude, he detested dependency with all his heart that it became a hefty passion. But why was he so hateful towards getting help? Didn't he get a lot of it for getting around when he became sightless? Speaking of which, how _did_ he develop into being blind? As these interrogates bounced around in her thoughtful head, Jay edgily huffed at her daydreaming and yearned for it to cease so they could get this over with.

"Hey, earth to Abina."

Her head snapped up in shock. "How did you know my name?" she demanded, all idyllic bliss abating in a heartbeat. Her eyes slitted in small sapphirine shrivels and the eagle launched herself at him, talons extended. Auspiciously, Jay slid out of the direction of her upcoming talons and hissed.

"I just do, okay? Let's just go." Waiting for her wings to wrap around him, a blush heated up his face.

Apparently, the same went for the female by his side.

"Uh…. Let's, um, get this over with…" Abina mumbled, beads of sweat threatening to drown her complexion.

The lake was not far, thus relieving them, amid the closeness. Jay continuously huffed and shrank away, alas, he ended up bonking into a stump of a tree. Abina smirked at him. "Hey, maybe you should stick to your own advice." Smugly grinning ear to ear, the divine white tailed eagle watched him through gorgeous cerulean eyes whilst Jay cursed obscenities in a foreign language, glowering in her anonymous directions with sightless olive green eyes soaked with frustration. "Heehee…" her laugh somehow brought a sense of peace to him, and his tensed muscles thoroughly relaxed. A goofy smile threatened to overcome his complexion, to reveal his giddiness, but Jay wilfully pushed it away.

"Whatever." He felt his golden feathers askew and sought to fancy them up. Then he felt a warm wing coil around his shoulders and flushed, tilting his head down. Then they resumed their _absolutely fantastic_ journey. Well, at least when they were at the lake, he could cleanse not only his body but his mind as well. "Hey… are we there yet?" Abina gave a snort of laughter.

"We just started walking, silly. But, yeah, we're there in five, four, three… yup, now we're here—"

"FREEEEEDDOOOOMMMM!" screaming in joy from the tension-like scene, Jay bolted in the area the water scent drifted. Abina stared after him with a gobsmacked look crossing her face. Was it that hard to _at least_ say "thank you"?

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU UNGRATEFUL WIMP!" She yelped, dashing after him with chocolate-plumaged wings flaring, preparing to be airborne. Anger was bright in her acumen cobalt eyes, which were leisurely narrowing as the ambitious eagle closed in on her target.

She dove onto him, pinning his beak into the fresh soil. Then she screamed. "_WHY ARE YOU SO STUPIDLY STUBBORN?! YOU LET IT GET THE BEST OF YOU AND YOU __NEVER__ SAY ANYTHING __NICE__! HAVE YOU EVER FIGURED A THANK-YOU WOULD BE __ENOUGH__? HUH? __DO YOU__?_"

"_I NEVER ONCE HAVE HAD ANYONE SAY THANK-YOU IN MY LIFE, WOMAN! NOW COOL OFF, HOTHEAD!_"

"_THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO __BITTER__ THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO __STAY AWAY__ FROM YOU!_"

"_WOULD IT KILL YOU TO QUIT SCREAMING YOUR LUNGS OUT IN MY EAR?!_"

Anger pulsed through her veins like wildfire. Be that as it may, she knew Jay had a valid point; yelling was not a solution.

… But she still scolded him with the tone of goddesszilla.

"When will you come to realize," she panted, "that the world isn't against you?" A flash of hurt seared through his emerald eyes. His breathing returned to its normal state, amid the now vicious, livid fury that pulsed through his veins.

"When you stop," he sneered with the silence of a cobra, "dreaming about stupid forest fires and homicidal cockatoos…" Jay's blood ran cold. Did he really just give himself away?

From the gobsmacked, horrified emotions slipping off her body in thorough waves, he guessed so.

"H-how do you know…." She was gobsmacked and terrified. "W-what…" then something burned. Deep inside of her, a protective flame burst from her heart, arousing boiling hot rage and fury to gorge through her veins. "That's it!" Hurling him against the trunk of a tree, the eagle threw herself at him and pinned him firmly. Jay's heart accelerated with dread at these hateful sensations he received from her. It was like he was a satellite waiting to be told what to do.

"_Tell me everything_. _**Now**_." Her callous voice sent a cool shiver down his spine, but he refused to reveal his fear.

What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just elucidate his ability to this deranged _girl_! … Or… could he? He'd never told anyone what happened… not after… that… but maybe she could help him… Who was he kidding? She was about to kill him!

With a growl, he snarled, "I don't know what you're- OW!" It seemed she had an interesting way to persuade others. "Okay, okay! Fine! I walk in others' dreams, okay? I can see in their dreams! My sister can walk in daydreams- she is much different!" he hated defeat of any kind. "But honestly, just let me go! I'm sick and tired of being beaten up!"

"And why do you think that is?" she sneered back, eyes narrowed. Jay sensed she had a point.

"But you don't understand. My past is very dark and I have been misled…" Abina's eyes softened drastically in such a short amount of time.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly, "mine is too." Then she released him, gently rubbing his shoulder with a chocolate plumaged wing. "I'm sorry…" her voice was sincere and no longer held that boiling rage. Jay's plumage flattened at her gentle touch.

"I am too." That was the first time in his life that he had ever apologized to anyone. Giddily, Abina leaned forward and kissed his cheek- something that no one had ever done. Feeling a furious blush heat up his complexion, the striking sightless golden eagle turned his head. But that was when he heard something strangely peculiar. "Do you hear that?" he questioned. Abina shifted a little- she did seem to distinguish voices in the distance none of which she had ever heard before. "Get down." Jay ordered, shoving her and him into the undergrowth. The voices now appeared to be precisely in the spot that they were previously. "Tell me what you see."

"There's three birds… their accents are Paraguayan. And… they're some sort of macaws… One is a gold and blue one, another is green, and the last is a scarlet macaw… Wow, they are very beautiful."

"You mean they're girls?"

"No. Well, one is, but the others are guys. Anyway… They're talking, so hush up." Abina silenced herself and felt her breathing quickening in exhilaration as she stared out at them, cerulean eyes shimmering with anticipation. The scarlet macaw, with a divine crimson plumage and lavender quills fluttering out behind her head, spoke up with a shy voice.

"Hey…" she smiled sweetly and batted her Caribbean blue eyes. "Patty, are you sure we're going the right way?" She shrank visibly when the gold and blue macaw interposed.

"Of course, stupid." Playfully, he nudged her temple with his beak. "Besides… Pat knows that place like the back of his wing. Eh?" With a smirk, he glanced back. Abina became fully aware that another individual was just beyond her seeing. And then, with great terror that set Abina's feathers on end, a striking parakeet strode forward and punched his friend in the wing.

Patricious.

* * *

_AUTHOR NOTE_

_Gaaaaaaasssp! Oh noes! An onld enemy has returned... :O Well, I really hope you'll like this and I promise to update soon, but I hit a really bad writer's block. So I might need the help of encouragement and reviews to get me back into my writingness. :P Oh well, enjoy!_

_P.S, I changed the title of the story! It is now 'Helpless and Hopeless'. If you have any suggestions, feel free to have your say! :)_


	11. Chapter 11: the End of the Anger

Chapter Eleven: the End of the Anger

"Aadi…" he crooned softly, stroking her cheek with gentle passion as Nigel leisurely rolled onto his spinal cord, her slumbering on his belly. "My baby girl, wake up to enjoy this beautiful new day…" The chick moaned and rolled into a tight ball of pretty plumage, earning a gentle chuckle from her Papa. "Come, pretty birdie… be my baby and wake up today, looking for the source of your life anew." Purring softly, Nigel scooped her up and gently flicked her beak. "Baby girl…" he whispered. Aadi peeled her sore eyes open to see him canoodling her comfortingly.

"Papa…"

His eyes brightened at her melodious voice. "Are you prepared to tackle the day?" he whispered yet again, voice low in the crack of dawn. Sleepily, Aadi nodded, uncertain.

Was she really? Could she outwit her own personal fear and face the day with a determined face? Aadi cringed, her feathers askew.

What about random assassins?

What about… she looked into her Papa's maple eyes, sweetened by the softest amber flame. She didn't need to worry about him; he would protect her.

And yet, amid the comforting thoughts of defence and amorous love, part of her mind screamed out, _no! Don't trust a traitor or a murderer! He's so awful that he'll hurt you, too! _

"Uuuuhhhnnnnnn…" Aadi whimpered, cringing away from him. "Don't hurt me…" He did, in fact, help kill her own Mama, hadn't he? The plane that he compelled them to board, the atrocious look he had on his face… So vicious… so distinctly evil… "I don't know who you are anymore…" with a feeble shake of her crimson plumaged head, Aadi could not face the sudden look of hurt that stabbed her papa's heart like a flame devouring everything in its path. How much agony he must feel, to be so rejected…

And then a fierce anger, almost as if, had the flame of agony and the fury been combined, it would be feeding the fire. "Let me go! **Now**!" she hadn't intended to yell, but it was an overwhelming urge.

A rush of rage.

Startled, Nigel swiftly released her and Aadi landed square on her talons, eyes ablaze with rage. "Don't pick me up, and stay away from me." She hissed at him, her little marigold eyes narrowing into furious slits as the cockatoo fledgling glowered daggers at _**him**_.

_**He**_ destroyed her life, her mama, her only link to a normal life. _**He**_ caused her nightmares and haunted every one of them, whilst she walked alone, shrouded by grey mist and fog of endless sorrow and sombre feelings that she had hidden for ages. Oh, how she missed Mommy. Aadi missed her affection, her pity, her love, her beauty, her kisses, her comfort… the list could go on, had she not been staring straight into _**his**_ eyes.

"Who are you?" she couldn't tell anymore.

Nigel's response was vague. Clearly, he did not know, either. "I'm your Papa."

His eyes glistened with the fault of rejection and agony. Tears swam like invisible pools of silver light, and the chick could tell from the sombre look that set his amber eyes into a world of dullness that he cared so much about her—but _why_? Why would this _monster_ care so much about a baby like _her_, who couldn't even manage having one bad dream without going into a fit of rage? Something weighed her down, deep in her spirit, like a scar freshly bleeding. Something that made the baby flop her rear, and sob uncontrollably, knowing that in her heart, it was hopeless. The stupid nightmares would never cease, and she and Nigel would be in a never ending cycle of sorrow.

She failed to notice something soft and feathery audaciously approaching her, which was no doubt a live being. A wing softly tickled her cheek as it brushed back her messy, uncombed crest. Looking up, struggling to blink away the hot tears that began to make her eyes ache, Aadi caught a glimpse of her Papa's beautiful silver plumage. The vision faded, and was reinstated with a quill. It gently stroked her eyes, running across the tears and carrying them away as they clung to the vibes of the feather. Then Nigel ran his quills through her crest- an action only performed by Freyja when the fledgling was in her earlier years. Her face was cupped with the softest wings in the world, and when the golden-irised chick opened her puffy eyes, she was met with beautiful compassion resting in the maple eyes of the 'monster's'.

"Pretty bird…" Nigel inwardly cringed; he thought he'd broken the habit. "Even if you think you are alone and individual, I'll never let you be. I'm with you through this," he lifted her chin gently with a feather, "and there's nothing that you can do to make me feel any different about you. I've never felt so passionately about any little one in my life, and you are certainly _my_ baby, and mine only." Aadi felt the security in his wings.

Undoubtedly, she threw herself at him and cuddled hard into his chest, a purr rising in her gullet. Nigel let out a sigh of relief; maybe that may be the last time she would be so anxious of him, but she will still be tentative and unwilling. Heck, she wouldn't go outside…

"That's my baby girl," he purred softly, his heart stitching up. Gently, he kissed her forehead and brushed the feathers from her eyes. Aadi nuzzled him softly and kissed the bridge of his beak, then curled into his neck again. To pacify his baby, he…

His _baby_…

Tears flooded his eyes, but they were not sad tears, nor were they furious ones—they were tears of joy, of pure bliss and hope and faith… their future together; it was stitched up and bright, like of that a brilliant star floating in the galaxy. He loved her so much that it was a strong, strong passion. Nigel blinked the tears away and turned his head to her, and then smiled, feeling the tears return. She was sleeping, fondling ever so closely into his chest, a smile solid on her beak. One of the waterworks fell from his eyes and splattered her face lightly when three words fell from her beak in the last of her consciousness:

"I love you."

His heart's scab stitched up completely, and the tears of joy streamed down his face as Nigel sat in his nest, spine against the tree's wall, breathing a moment of peace before whispering tenderly in her ear.

"Sweet nightmares, my sugarplum."

And sweet dreams she had.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it… … though short, it consists of the most important message that I live by completely: forgive and forget.**


	12. Chapter 12: Return of Rage and Enemies

Chapter Twelve: We Meet Again

Aadi defiantly stomped her talon, leaping just out of reach. "No!" To this, Nigel laughed, slowly shaking his silvery head in amusement. Well, it could be worse- she could legitimately hate his guts, like that of earlier this morning. She was back to her old self, like old times- she loved him, she loved to run around the hollow— but she absolutely positively _**HATED**_ baths. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he lunged for her—she slipped out of reach and darted behind Nigel.

"NooooOOOOooooo…" she whined, stomping her little feet again, hopping from one to another, her chrome marigold eyes aglow with desperation. "I don't want a bath! It's not fair! I—" then she threw her little stubby wings into the air, launching into a series of rationales as to why she didn't require a cleaning. "—and I can easily eat all the dirt off, and—" her Papa zoned out. Namely because he had other… errands to tend to, besides cleansing this little troublemaker… In all accounts, cockatoos actually _did_ require water to bathe; it was just in their nature. Speaking of nature…

Grinning from ear to ear, Nigel crept onto his belly and slid around to face the indignant little cockatoo chick, which sat herself stubbornly on the nest and crossed her wings rebelliously. "Mmmm…" he sighed, his amber eyes trained on her little figure. A smile was glued to his beak. "Baby, when will you learn…" he slid forward until Nigel was direly towering over the red-head plumaged chick. "… That you cannot get through life…" his face slowly grew closer to her own, a risky grin smooth on his bill. Aadi glared at the silvery cockatoo suspiciously. "… Without going through the difficult fragments first?"

Then, in completely unanticipated fashion, Nigel gave an affectionate rub of his beak against her head. Aadi attempted to suppress her giddy, happy grin and failed drastically, closing her eyes for just a moment and giving a soft, blissful purr. In the process, the smile grew and grew until she reached the point of a frivolous state of happiness. Laughing senselessly, the fledgling shoved her muzzle into his cuddling beak and felt tears sting her golden amber eyes. Finally, in ages, she had felt something so beautiful. It was, in fact, so beautiful that it was almost nameless. Countless times had she felt this peculiar emotion, but never had a distinct word to serve it. But now, to feel her heart swell with something so… peaceful, her mind bursting with something amorous, the baby knew exactly what this was.

Life.

It was life because there were so many meanings- countless meanings. It resembled samba and peace and passion and love- so many emotions and objects that were incredibly significant to her. Aadi felt a smile grace her beak, tears close to pouring out, but she managed to suppress them. Ultimately, she felt happiness. Finally, she felt… delight. Instead of being shunned in her nightmare world, she was free, free and flying away, abandoning the horrors she had to face.

For now.

But who cared? All little Aadi cared for right now was Nigel, her beloved _pappy_, someone who had been there all her life for the good and the bad, and _heck_- at some point, he _was_ the bad- but something had changed in the momentums she had been there for _him_. Aadi purred sweetly and pressing her beak against the softness of his frosty plumaged cheek. She had watched his eyes. She had seen them once swimming with stern anger and passion- passion for revenge- but… every time he looked at her; there was _something_, something _incredible_. But what did he see that he did not see in other chicks?

Was it Mummy? Did Freyja's fire and goodness have a strong influence on Nigel? Did her _soul_- which was stuffed with _a lot_ of things- have a good influence on him? Or was it something… more? Were they in love? Aadi had never known mate-love, but she presumed it similar to Blu's affection towards Jewel. Had her parents been in love? "Pappy?" Aadi purred softly, nuzzling into the feather of his neck. Her body was curled into the curve of his throat and cradled by the feathers- oh, how familiar it felt to Mummy's cuddles.

"Yes, little bird?" his voice, however gruff it seemed, was oh-so soft and light, like a butterfly. He let out a small rumble, stroking her back with a flight feather. "What is it?" Aadi chirruped and gently snuggled her beak into his cheek furthermore. Nigel chuckled softly and gave a light yawn, quiet in the crisp afternoon.

"Were you and Mama in love?" And then, he froze.

The truth.

They were such _small words_, but they meant _so much_… _Pappy, were you and Mama in love?_ His heart ached when the thoughts collected to the events that began. Her death, Aadi's life…

Rafael told him that they had buried Freyja's body… that when they discovered her, she was in a position that one would suggest that she was holding something protectively, so tight, _so tight_. They had found dried tears streaming down her lifeless face. Because she knew that Aadi was going to live, but she could not be there for her. One usually can tell when their life is up, like a timer reaching it's destined occasion. Then it rang, and it rang loud, and then was silent.

Dead silent.

"Oh, Aadi…" he forced a smile. However, Nigel was very well aware that some things he could not disguise. The cockatoo peered up at him with those ensnaring golden eyes, round with curiosity and yet still with grief. Did he love Freyja? It took thought, _deep_ thought. But there was a moment, a soft and quiet moment, before he said, "Yes. I loved your mother." Somehow, in some way, a mischievous smile worked its way to her beak. Nigel stared at her in a flabbergasted style; why would his Aadi smile at that? Judging by her goofy grin, he could tell that it wasn't for a good reason…

Suddenly, he was proved right when the cockatoo chick stood tall on his belly and sang.

"_Daddy and M-o-mmy, sittin' in a tree!_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_First comes love, then comes mates_

_Then comes a chickie that's as cute as cake!_"

Nigel gave a purr of amusement as Aadi began to waddle-dance on his stomach. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" she hymned, throwing her wings into the air, then hopping around facetiously. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" The frivolous little fledgling skipped up to his face, and affectionately pushed against it with her cheek. "Heehee, sorry, Daddy. I couldn't resist."

Nigel mocked anger. "We'll see about that…" he grumbled. Then his maple eyes brightened immediately, as though an idea had crafted itself in the core of his cranium. Mischievously, he grinned, evil glinting in his eyes. "Pretty bird, do you know what I say to troublemakers?" Aadi stared at him stupidly. "I'll take that as a no." with an immoral grin, the cockatoo brushed her off of his chest with a flounce of his wings, then towered over her, letting his dark shadow flood her vision. "I say…" he leaned closer, a smile growing with every second. "I say…" catching on, Aadi let loose a gasp, then attempted to scramble away- to no avail. The frosty plumaged cockatoo slouched over, his eyes glinting in the shadows.

Then, without warning, Nigel lunged out with steady wings and tackled her. Aadi wrestled back fiercely, but was, by far, won over by his strength. Her papa held her—or, cradled her, as he cuddled her softly. "I say, 'bath time, missy'." He breathed, gently brushing the feathers from her eyes. "C'mon, baby girl…" Aadi noticed that for once, Pappy was lacking formal language. "Let's go to the springs. We'll get you cleaned up, and then we may go serve ourselves brunch, mmm?" Aadi pouted in his wings. Frowning thoughtfully, the adult cockatoo compromised. "Mangoes, sweetie, mangoes."

To this, she brightened. "Awesome!"

* * *

"I spy with my little eye… something that is…" a giggle. "Fluffy, white, and sweet."

Aadi felt a purr rise into her throat in mild amusement as her daddy began skimming the area she glanced. Of course, he wasn't about to find anything useful; trees and plant life flourished with flamboyant olive hues, peaches decorating their branches with a thick colour of jasmine yellow- but none of that was what the young chick was blissfully referring to. Nigel wasn't going to discover anything that would even help him along the way- unless he found a pond- which is what amused her the most. Nigel had become her main source of entertainment.

They lay in a field flourished by peach trees and flowers of lavender purple. The sun shone on their plumage, lighting them aglow with wonderful, vibrant hues of the sunset, and sunrise. Together, they were light and day, with their colours unique and outstanding. It still bamboozled her as to why he would love a _pretty bird_- which he so thoroughly made clear that he detested- and not some chick that suffered the same ordeals that he had. Would it make more sense? It did to her. But Aadi was not one to question miracles- after all, was love not a miracle? It was indeed. She felt so much affection for her silly Pappy, who goofed around to earn a glorious smile from her beak, and sought to make her happy every time of the day.

After her _horrible_, absolutely_ terrifying_ bath, Aadi had conceded defeat and allowed Nigel to groom her. She was shivering with cold and was soaked to the skin, which made her complain like it was at the world's end. Whining and moaning had somehow directed to a game of tag that led here, of all places. If young Aadi were to reverie long enough, she could grasp the familiarity of this location, where sunlight dappled across the glowing field and shadows danced across the flora. She could recall Freyja's playful wings coiling around her, her beautiful hazel eyes lighting up in the sun's heavenly glow and eternal luminosity. The young cockatoo remembered, even when she was no more than a day's worth, that Mama had scooped her up by the scruff and carried her as she flew.

"Mmm…" Nigel murmured, resting a wing on his belly. With the other, he pointed towards a plant life, frizzed with soft material: Lamb's Ear. "Would it be… that?" Aadi purred and curled up comfortably against his side. How entertaining…

"Nope," she whispered, eyes shimmering with a lax, sleepy glow. The grass cradled her, his feathers blanketed her, and the sky sang a lullaby. Crickets crooned and seagulls crowed, and the noises in their entirety lulled her into an ensnaring slumber. Aadi just hoped for another day with a lack of obsessions and nightmares such as this one. Nigel, slowly beginning to be aware of her quiet dozing, gently rolled to his side and rubbed her cheek, a soft smile gracing his beak. No longer intent on the game, he purred soothingly and nudged her with his gentle beak. Aadi gave a baby drone in response and curled into his flank, her breaths slowly deepening as she slipped further and further into slumber.

"I give up," her papa breathed, he too being consumed by the ensnaring spell of sleep. Aadi giggled softly and flickered her marigold eyes open, wide awake.

"It's you!" with that cry of passion, the chick leaped onto his belly and purred, snuggling her bill into his own. Nigel smiled ever so slightly and felt his heart stitch up again. "I love you, Papa." Aadi purred softly, eyes closed serenely as she began to doze off on his gossamer neck.

"I love you, too." He hymned, groggily rubbing her shoulder blades as Nigel sought sleep.

It wasn't about to happen.

A voice, a voice all too familiar, called out a friendly greeting towards Nigel, containing astonishment and disbelief. "Oh my gosh! Nigel, is that _you_?"

His heart speed picked up. A thousand thoughts drilled into his head. Nigel gasped, in panic, as he felt rage burning in his veins. Insanity was pumping into his blood like a bee to honey, and even Aadi felt the hostile emotions waving off of her Papa. "Daddy…?" sleepily, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared down at him, eyes round with concern. "Are you alwight?" her baby talk soothed him somewhat, but the fury still burned in his stomach. Then, without question, the quills on her neck rose. "I sense someone, Papa… Someone you don't like, and you won't be very happy to see them…" she whimpered and dug into the protection of his wings, preparing for the worst…

But _no one_ could have prepared her for _this_.

"Hey, you awake?" the voice was among them now.

Nigel stared into the sky, now clouded by rainy haze, before finally looking into the divine blue eyes of Patricious.

* * *

**A/N: GAAAAAASSSPPPPP! DUHN DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Heheh, just jokin' around. Anyway, since I received an ABSOLUTELY EPIC review from my story "To Feel the Beat" (thank you, Rapture At Sea), it inspired me to kick off this writer's block braces that chained my fingers and get moving! Enjoy, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
